Rogue Cafe TOBUSCUS STORY
by YouTubeFanFiction
Summary: Katie is socially awkward. She hates people. But when she accidentally bumps in to the cheeky looking Toby Turner, something inside her makes her trust him. But what will be the outcome of this?
1. Rogue Cafe

Chapter 1.

*KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW*

It was a hot and stuffy summer's day in Los Angeles. I was sat outside at the Rogue Cafe on a white cushioned chair watching the world go by. I enjoyed people watching. Behind my big purple sunglasses, nobody knew who I was. It was like I was sat behind a wall in which I could see through to see others but they couldn't turn to see me. People were interesting. Very interesting. I liked making a habit of figuring out people's body language, and wondering what they were doing and what their life background was. Sad, I know, but this was how I spent my days in Los Angeles. I had no friends, no family to see, so what else could I do?

I finished my coffee latte, and wiped the milky moustache I had now formed off of my upper lip. I walked inside to the main part of the cafe to the bar and paid my bill to the waitress. "Aren't you boiling in that long-sleeved top?" the waitress asked smiling a sweet smile. Honestly, it was...but I didn't like wearing short sleeved tops. I wasn't comfortable with it. Figuring it was easier to not answer, I just smiled a feeble smile back at her as if I was amused by her question and handed over my money.

I turned to leave abruptly. I didn't like staying out in public too long. I was very socially awkward and always got slightly claustrophobic by people in the end. Los Angeles was a busy place, and sometimes I wondered why I was ever moved here by the others, but it was best not to query. On turning, before I knew it I had crashed in to someone else. As I bumped in them, their coffee hit me square in the chest and spilled completely over my top. I yelped; shocked at the sudden events. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you! Are you okay?" the person I bumped in to exclaimed in concern. I looked up at the person who spilt their coffee on me. It was a guy. He had short, curly and ruffled brown hair, in which he ran his hand through nervously. Despite his concern he was smiling sheepishly, and it was almost...beautiful. I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking thoughts like this!

Soon realising my shaking of the head could have been misinterpreted by the guy, I hurried off not bothering to answer him. I was so awkward. And I also probably looked a right state with coffee spilt all over me. As I hurried away I began to hyperventilate. I didn't like getting too close to people. I always panicked. I never knew what to do with myself. My head swooned and before I knew it I was grabbing the wall to steady myself as I attempted to retrieve steady breathing.

"Are you alright? In fact, don't answer that; you've gone pale!" someone said behind me. It was that guy again. He touched my shoulder in sympathy and I quickly shot back. I hated people touching me. The guy blushed and placed his hands behind his back. I felt guilty. He looked so innocent and concerned for my wellbeing I felt awful for reacting so meanly. He didn't mean any harm.

"You really don't look well. Plus you also look silly with coffee all down you if I do say so myself. I know this sounds peculiar, but my house is only down the street and you look like you need to rest because you're white as paper. And you need a change of clothes. I owe you for ruining your top after all!" he said hurriedly. Wow, he spoke fast. Normally I would have run at the question, and wouldn't stop running until I was in an entire different country. But this man looked harmless, and only meant well. He looked liked I could trust him. Plus quite frankly, I was too weak from hyperventilating to run. "Um...Okay..." I responded shyly. What was I doing?

"Okay, well my car is over there" the guy pointed to a car sat alone in the car park. "Are you alright to walk over there?" I nodded. It wasn't far. "I'm Toby by the way. Toby Turner"

"Katie" I replied. This was the most conversation I'd had in weeks. "Katie Myra".

"Hello Katie" Toby smiled. And off he trotted, with me in toe. I felt like a weak little lamb following its mother. But what could I do? I couldn't back out now.


	2. Gryphon

Chapter 2.

*TOBY'S POINT OF VIEW*

The car ride to my house was very silent. Katie sat cross legged as far away from me on the car seat as she could get. She twiddled her thumbs nervously and played with the ends of her sleeves. Her body language made it very evident she was nervous. Still, I attempted to make conversation with her, but mainly babbled on about nonsense that she didn't reply to. She seemed to be listening though.

"So I only live across here. It is a very nice neighbourhood although I don't think they like me much!"

"Hmm"

"My epicosity is probably way too much for them to handle!"

"Hmm"

It was a bland so-called conversation, but nevertheless I stayed bubbly.

Eventually we made it to my house and I got out and paced around to the other side where I could open the door for her. It was a gentleman thing to do, if I do say so myself, but all I received was a nod in return. Who was this girl? She really fascinated me. She didn't say anything; she was a blank canvas. I vowed to get her to come out of her shell. Despite how naive she seemed she was a very pretty girl. Her brown luscious locks fell swiftly in front of her sunglasses. I wish I could take a look at her eyes. Eyes are my favourite feature on a girl. I couldn't understand why she tried so hard to hide herself- she was stunning.

"GRIFFINNNNNN!" I cooed as I opened the bright red door to my house. As expected, Griffin came bounding out of the living room in to the hallway to greet me with his wet tongue bouncing wildly out of his mouth. He jumped up at me and I soon fell to the floor and cuddled him. Griffin was my best friend! I suddenly remembered Katie and turned around to see what she was doing. She was hanging around fidgeting in the doorway not knowing what to do with herself. "You can come in you know! Party in here guuuuurl!" I exclaimed. She responded with a small smile and slowly came towards me, yet still leaving a small space between us. I had never known someone so nervous in my life. "You like dogs?" I questioned, and I got a nod from Katie in response. "Well meet Griffin! He is a smelly puppy but is always up for cuddles!" This seemed to get a little giggle from Katie and I grinned in achievement. It seemed like a big step for her.

Katie slowly bent down to the carpet and held out a hand to Griffin. Not one to be calm and polite, Griffin threw herself at Katie. I worried this would be too much for her and she would retreat in fright but actually she loved it. Katie giggled properly for the first time and rubbed Griffin's belly as he panted in enjoyment. "Haha, awwww Griffin likes youuuuuuu! You must have special puppy powers!" I complimented to Katie. "I...I used to have a dog when I was young. He was my best friend. I love dogs" Katie explained to me, not looking at my direction but only at Griffin. This was the most she had said to me since we met and I felt like I accomplished something. Katie was hard work, but she seemed worth it. Something about her made me want to get to know her.

"Well, I'm going to get you a change of shirt; you wait here and play with Griffin!" I told her, and she didn't seem to mind this. She loved Griffin and he loved her. I ruffled Griffin's head and grinned cheekily at him. "Thanks bro" I thought to myself "Look like you've got that special bond with the ladies". And off I went to get a shirt.


	3. Skyrim

Chapter 3.

*KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW*

Griffin was adorable. I rubbed his belly enthusiastically and he responded happily. I love animals- especially dogs. They don't answer back. They just stay loyal to you no matter what and give you cuddles when you're getting bad flashbacks; always there when you wake up from a nasty nightmare.

Toby returned from his room and produced one of his shirt's to present to me. It was green and had some peculiar stony logo on. It read 'Tobuscus'. I wonder what that meant? But then I realised a slight problem. "Um" I began "I...I can't wear that. I think I'll stay in my own top t..thanks" I explained to him. He looked very confused. I really hope I wouldn't have to explain myself. "Why? It is perfectly fine and it is short sleeved- which means you can be cooler than you are now in this heat! Why would you even wear a long-sleeved top in this weather?" Toby joked. "That's the thing" I told him "I...I don't feel very...comfortable in short sleeved tops. I only wear long sleeved ones". This very much confused Toby. Understandable though. What sane person would wear a long-sleeved top in a Los Angeles summer day? Luckily he didn't question it though- just kept the puzzled look on his face. "It's fine honestly, I'm sure I can find a long-sleeved top somewhere!" Toby said smiling, and retraced his steps back to his room. I sighed in relief. I'm so glad he didn't press on with questions. It was almost like he knew I didn't want to explain myself. I liked that about Toby.

Soon, after much rummaging around, I heard "AHAAAA!" from Toby in another room and he quickly came jogging back to me. "I knew I had one somewhere!" Toby proudly announced, and chucked a long sleeved grey top to me. It seemed old and that it hadn't been worn in months. Still, it looked like it would do. I thanked Toby and he explained to me where the bathroom was so I could change. I shyly shuffled past him, and eventually found myself in his bathroom. It was a simple yet sophisticated bathroom in which I didn't think suited his personality at all. Toby seemed bubbly and full of life; not sophisticated.

I pulled my top off and stood in just my plain looking bra staring at my reflection in the mirror. I glared at my image. Why couldn't I be more like Toby? Why couldn't I be bubbly and full of life? Then I remembered I used to be, but then that life was taken away from me years ago. Avoiding looking at my arms I pulled on Toby's top. It fit just about right. "You know what" I whispered to myself "you don't have to miss out on life. Toby seems fun, he seems trustable, and why don't you try and be more open with him?" I breathed in slowly and held my breath before letting go afterwards. I was trying to relax. I wanted to try to be the old me again. I wanted to try and be fun.

I shut the door slowly and walked out of the bathroom to find Toby sat at his computer in his living room. His living room also seemed quite smart. I creeped up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder. "AAAAH!" Toby shouted and jumped back in his seat. This made me panic and I screamed in response jumping back also. Toby turned on the spot and suddenly burst in to laughter. "Jeez" he laughed "you scared the life out of me!" Soon I was laughing too. "You made me jump also" I admitted through giggles. "Good" I thought proudly to myself "Good progress with conversation Katie".

"Do you like video games?" Toby questioned me smiling. "Yes, I do actually" I replied. Video games were the one thing I could do at home to stop me being driven to insanity with boredom. "Really? What games do you like to play?" he asked me inquisitively, obviously surprised. "Hmm...Let me see...Gears of War, Call of Duty, Skyrim..." "I LOVE SKYRIM! LET'S PLAY SKYRIM!" Toby interrupted in excitement. "I've...I've never played with someone before" I admitted to him. "Well" Toby told me "There's a first for everything! Perhaps you could help me complete a few quests I'm stuck on". "Sure" I replied, and with that Toby shot up, pulled out a chair from nowhere and placed it beside his computer where he was getting Skyrim up. I sat down and begun to help him.

"Right, okay, so now you've killed them you need to click this button..." I instructed whilst waiting for him to obey. "Then you go to that quest and find this" as I pointed to the object on the screen. We had been playing Skyrim for about an hour now, and it was honestly the most fun I have had in months. Years even. I enjoyed Toby's company and somehow he made me come out of my shell a bit more. I checked the time on my phone. It was getting slightly late. "I...I best go Toby" I told him. "Awww, really? But we were having so much fun!" Toby protested, but he also checked the time and agreed it was late. "Can I take you home?" Toby asked. "I wouldn't feel right letting you walk home by yourself". I agreed instantly. I hate walking in the dark...it made me paranoid.

The ride to mine was silent on my behalf. Not from Toby though. He had his music on loud and was playing some song I hadn't heard of which he said was a cover by a group named Terabrite. I had no clue who they were, but vowed I would check them out some time. Eventually we reached my house and I requested for Toby to stop. "Wow, is that yours?" Toby gasped at me, and I nodded proudly. My house was very neat and the garden was drowned in different colourful flowers all organised in a specific way. Considering I always had a lot of time on my hands, I had to fill the time with something. "Did your parents do that?" Toby asked. I shuddered. I hated the word 'parents' and the so called meaning behind it. "No" I abruptly said "I live by myself". Toby didn't seem to notice my bluntness and continued to gawp "It's amazing. Perhaps you should be my gardener!" he joked.

I smiled sweetly and got out of the car. "It was nice meeting you Toby" I told him. It was the genuine truth. I felt...more alive. "Well, this doesn't have to be the only meeting!" he expressed. "Meet me tomorrow at 11am in Rogue Cafe and we will go do something fun!" Fun. I hung on to that word. "I'd very much like that" I replied. "Goodnight". "Sweet dreams" he replied before waving and driving off in to the distance.

Fun. I want fun in my life again. And wow. I actually made a friend.


	4. As I Led In Bed That Night

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Hello! Nothing particularly happens between Toby and Katie in this chapter. I wrote this chapter carefully because I wanted you guys to get to know Katie and her personality a bit better. I wanted you to feel like you knew Katie like she was real so she would make more sense in future chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 4.

*KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW*

As I lay in bed that night I thought about today's events. I don't know what came over me. One minute I'm hiding from the world; hyperventilating when I come across too much contact. Next thing I know I'm in a stranger's house playing video games with him! What is up with me? I don't understand. I'm a very complicated girl. I over think everything.

My past made me who I am. I know they always say your past and background is what makes you. You know; primary socialisation and all that. But nobody ever really told me the norms and values of life. I just had to figure it all out for myself. Nobody told me how to cross a road properly, legally and safely. Nobody taught me about equality or how to socialise with people. I just had to figure it all out by myself.

My mother was awful. Evidently she had the capability to be a mother, but boy she did not have the capability to be a mum. When I fell over as a child and grazed my knee she never came to my aid. She never made my knee better with a magic kiss and place a band aid on top. She never carried me in to bed, tucked me in and read me a bedtime story until I fell in to peaceful sleep. She never told me she loved me. In the end she left me. Abandoned me. An innocent child left to wonder: where has mummy gone? Was it something I did? As for my father...well...I can't even bring myself to even think about him. He already fulfils my nightmares and made me who I am today. I just can't think about it...not yet.

Primary school was the only institution I ever enjoyed. I made friends, kept friends, and my biggest problem within school was if they had the right coloured crayon I wanted. Primary school was the only place I could go to where I felt safe and wanted. I didn't feel alone.

However, Secondary school was another story. As my previous friends grew older and got in to fashion and blending in with everyone else they began to realise I was different. They realised I would only hold them back and ruin their image. As a result of this, they stopped being my friend. They stopped asking me round for sleepovers and pretended they didn't know me. I spent all my years suffering through bullying and a number of times I just wanted to die. But I held on to the fact I'd never have to see them again after school ended.

I guess what I'm trying to do here is figure out what is happening to me and why Toby is making such an impact on my characteristics. I tossed and turned in the comfort of my bed running through my life events (carefully avoiding the main part: my father) and trying to almost be a physiatrist to myself.

I guess Toby made an impact on me because he didn't judge me. Not once did he look at me like I was weird and tried to avoid me. He did all he could to be friends with me and socialise with me and now he even wanted to hang out with me. He made it his mission to make me come out of my state and he succeeded. Nobody has ever made that much effort with me before. So why should I let go of that chance of a stable friendship? I need to let my guards down and begin to trust again. I will not let my past change my present and future in to a negative way that I don't wish to be.


	5. In The Mountains

Chapter 5.

*TOBY'S POINT OF VIEW*

11 Am. I check my iPhone to do a double check. Yep, definitely 11am.

I was sat in Rogue Cafe by the window viewing the road outside and the busy bodies out there whilst waiting for Katie. It was the time we had to meet yet she still hadn't arrived. Perhaps she got held up? I continued to wait; drinking my coffee and playing on my iPhone. Recently Olga Kay had introduced me to the app Temple Run and ever since I had been addicted!

Ten minutes later, after giving up hope on Temple Run and resulting back to watching people outside, I spotted Katie. She was wearing another long sleeved top again with a floral long skirt. Why did she cover her top half like that? I still could not understand. I really wanted to ask but it seemed evident it was a personal thing she didn't particularly want to discuss.

As Katie entered the cafe, I took in her image. She looked beautiful. Today she had no sunglasses on and I could see her eyes perfectly. Blue. Her eyes were sky blue. They were mesmerising. However she owned dark bags under her eyes which did not compliment her extravagant eye colour at all. Clearly she did not get much sleep that night. I wonder why.

Katie gave me a nervous smile before proceeding to the bar and ordering coffee. Within minutes she had exchanged her money for a coffee, walked over to me and slid in to the seat opposite. "Hello" she said sweetly. Today her voice sounded like honey. "Hey guuuuurl!" I said a little too enthusiastically, but nevertheless she giggled her cute laugh. "So I was thinking, we should go up in to the mountains today! I've been up there plenty of times before and the view is FAB-U-LOUS. What ya say Katie?" I babbled out quickly. Did she even manage to catch all that? I virtually face palmed myself. I was always incredibly over confident but got much more excited when I was nervous. "Sure" she nodded calmly to me; not fazed by my bubbliness. God, I was like an energetic puppy.

After finishing our coffees and having a conversation (which mainly consisted of my total nonsense and Katie's polite replies) we headed over to my car and fastened our seat belts. "K-k-Katie" I rapped, "h-h-have you heard my swing maaaa sworddddd tune?" Katie seemed confused. "No? Why, should have I heard it?". "OF COURSE!" I announced with a fake shocked look on my face as I started the car and pressed the play button on my CD player. "Take a listen!" On cue my song started pumping through the car and I undoubtedly sang along with great stamina whilst concentrating on the road ahead of me. Unexpectedly Katie burst in to a fit of laughter. "Is this you?" she exclaimed in surprise. "HELL YEAH!" I replied "I CAN SWING MY SWORD SWORD". "You're a man of many talents Toby" she joked. I liked it when she was happy like this. It made her shine bright.

We arrived at the mountains. Slowly I crawled the car up to the car park and got out. Katie also followed my lead. "Wow, it's beautiful" she stated twirling around on the spot as she gazed around her. "The view is better up top- c'mon!" I shouted; pulling my head back laughing in a good old 'Tobuscus' characteristic. I waved my arm at her and pointed at the top of the mountain and began to walk. Katie followed behind me obeying the whole journey up. She didn't say much; but it was more of a peaceful and joyful silence than an awkward one. Her presence was all I needed.

"I told you it was better up here!" I shouted with my arms open wide as we reached the top. I twirled around giggling like I was on top of the world. It always felt such an achievement whenever you managed to reach the top. I turned around and faced Katie. Why was she not answering me? I took in her profile and I begun to realise why she was not replying. "Katie" I said moving closer to her. "Katie, what's wrong?" I had come to realise she was very pale in the face and was shaking. Her once gorgeous sky blue eyes were now dark and lifeless. Her body held a tired outlook on itself.

"Ev...everything is so...so...so dizzy" she whispered breathlessly. Suddenly, she collapsed heavily on to the ground beneath her and led there uncomfortably without a sign of life in her. "KATIEEEE!" I shouted on the top of my voice; falling to my knees beside her.

I checked her breathing; panicking I would have to perform CPR or something. Fortunately, she was still breathing but nevertheless it was slowly and not as often as I would have liked it to be. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialled 911. All of sudden I broke out in to uncontrolled sobs and shook majorly in shock. I shrieked down the phone. "Someone help me, please!"


	6. Hospital

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Thanks for reading! If you have the time could you possibly check out my other story I am writing at the same time as this one? It stars Danisnotonfire :3 **

Chapter 6.

*KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW*

My head hurt. Why did my head hurt? I need painkillers.

It took me a while to open my eyes properly because for some reason they felt so heavy. It was like I had a hangover. But I don't drink! Eventually I managed to get my eyes open.

"Hello sleepyhead" said a strange voice coming from beside me. Who the hell was that? I attempted to sit up to get a good look at who it was but the owner of the voice pushed me back down gently. "Rest" he said. I soon recognised the voice. It was that guy I bumped in to at Rogue Cafe. What was his name again? I'm pretty sure I went on some trek with him or something. Tim? Terry? Toby? Yes, Toby! I remember! His name is Toby- Toby Turner!

After acknowledging his name I soon realised I didn't have a clue where I was. My surroundings looked slightly blurry but white and gleaming. This wasn't my place. "Whe...where am I?" I asked Toby in a feeble voice. "You're in hospital. Don't you remember Katie?" he replied gently. I attempted to shake my head but it hurt too much and so I let out a groan. "I took you up the mountains" Toby began to explain "a silly idea really- and you collapsed at the top. You were very dehydrated and it made you collapse Katie. You gave me such a scare!"

It all suddenly came flooding back to me. The mountain. Toby leading in front with the look of great happiness on his face and me trailing behind him with much effort. The aching inside me. The pain forming behind my eyes. The world spinning and my head hitting the ground. I remember.

Abruptly Toby burst in to guilt. "This is all my fault Katie, I'm so sorry! I didn't think about it properly! You didn't have a drink, no sunglasses, it was hot and you were wearing long sleeves..."

'Were'. He said I 'WERE wearing long sleeves'. That's the past tense! I quickly pulled my arms in front of my face, and as Toby said, I was wearing long sleeves. But not anymore; I was now sporting a plain and typical hospital gown with no sleeves at all. No!

"Katie...I've already seen your arms" Toby mentioned calmly seeming to notice my alarm at realising I wasn't wearing my long sleeved top anymore. "NO!" I shouted and broke in to sobs. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" "Katie!" he protested, "I had no choice! They had to change you in to a gown; of course I was going to see them!". "GET OUT!" I screamed now in sobs. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" Reluctantly Toby followed my request (well, more like command) and sulked out of the room like a scolded puppy with his tail in between his legs.

I flopped back on the bed and sobbed. I sobbed until I couldn't any more. Doctors and nurses came by and went by doing their job- telling me crying will only make me feel worse. I didn't want anyone to see my arms ever again. But obviously my cover had been blown by doctors, nurses...and Toby.

I guess I have some answering to do.


	7. Stay With Me Tonight

Chapter 7.

*TOBY'S POINT OF VIEW*

After being told to get out by Katie, I sat in the waiting room with my head in my hands in shock. I didn't mean to upset her; I really didn't. I understood that she was under a lot of stress right now due to being in hospital but I could also understand why she tried to hide her arms so much.

Suddenly her covering her arms up all the time made perfect sense.

But she didn't need to hide it from me. I think she is the most beautiful human being I have ever laid eyes on. When she smiles it feels like the whole world is smiling too.

I care so much for her. I haven't known Katie for very long at all but she makes my days a million times better. She is sweet, cute and innocent. Not like other girls.

She was unique.

And I loved that about her.

After days of being on a saline drip (they got essential nutrients through her body quicker than any other way) Katie was finally able to leave hospital.

Despite our argument, Katie pretended nothing ever happened. She acted like she did with me before and seemed so naive and oblivious to what happened. Inside me I just wanted to ask her questions about her arms, understand why they were that way, but I didn't want to fall out with her or invade her privacy anymore than I had done.

I insisted that I drove Katie home. The distance from the hospital to her place was slightly lengthy so she fell soundly in to peaceful sleep in the car ride. I wanted to sit and watch her but of course I had to concentrate on driving. I've never seen someone look so peaceful before. It was elegancy to my eyes.

But that peacefulness didn't last very long. Before I knew what was happening Katie was screaming. "STOP! STOP!" she shrieked, waving her arms about hectically. I immediately jumped at the sound of her shouting and looked around me panicked; thinking she was trying to warn me of some surrounding danger. Only there was no danger.

Due to her shouting Katie had woken herself up and had quickly turned to crying uncontrollably. Without hesitation I pulled in to the nearest lay by and turned the engine off. "Katie, what is wrong?" I asked desperately, wanting to calm her down again. "I...I had a bad dream". She stuttered out between sobs. "Tell me about it sweetie" I spoke softly to her; going over to hold her hand. Since she had been in hospital we have been used to holding hands as I'd always hold hers whilst we spoke as she led there in her hospital bed with a terrified look on her face. The first time I tried it she snatched her hand away; second time round she let me but trembled. Now she was fine with it.

"No. I don't want to talk about it" she cried even more. I didn't want to push her for an answer. It had always been obvious she was too much of a fragile girl to push for answers.

Without any control over my body I automatically reached my other hand to her face and placed it slowly on to her cheek; taking its shape. Katie began to tremble but didn't turn away from me.

"You're safe with me Katie" I told her sweetly but with a meaningful look on her face. "I promise nothing bad can happen to you whilst you're by my side I won't let it". This seemed to reassure her and she gave me a shaky smile and wiped her tears away.

"Toby...I don't want to be alone in my house tonight. I-I don't think I can take being alone right now. Will you stay with me?" Katie asked hopefully.

I would have never of expected something like that from her. To me Katie was a fragile piece of broken glass. Something had to have come alone at some point in her life and smashed her to smithereens.

But now Katie wanted to be fixed again. Piece by piece.

"Of course I will stay with you tonight" I promised her.

And on that note, I drove on.


	8. My Time To Shine

Chapter 8.

*KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW*

What did I just do? I just invited a guy back to my place. Since when did I ever do things like that? This time last week I couldn't even stand in a public place for too long!

What if he gets the wrong idea? What if he thinks I want...y'know. No, Toby isn't like that. What am I worrying about? I trust Toby. In fact...I think I have more than just 'like' feelings for him. I think...

I think I love him.

We eventually reached my humble home. I unclipped my seatbelt, opened the car door and gulped. "You can do this Katie" I told myself. I unlocked my door and went through in to the hallway; turning on the light. Toby followed behind and eyed the inside of my house as if he was a little child in a candy shop.

"Wow" Toby said smiling, "you have such a nice place! It is all very neat. Much more organised than mine". "What can I say?" I explained to him, "I have a lot of free time on my hands".

I walked in to my bedroom and Toby lingered in the door way not sure what to do. "You can come in you know; I'm just going to get you a duvet and pillows" I assured him. I went over to my wardrobe and reached in to the top shelf of it to retrieve what I was looking for.

"What happened to your arms?"

I instantly halted in my movements and stopped breathing. Moments later I suddenly remembered to breathe again and let out a sigh. I dropped my head on my arms which were held above me and tried to think despite the fact my mind was now swimming.

I decided to ignore what Toby said and hope he would get the picture and forget what he said too. I pulled out a duvet and pillows from the wardrobe and dumped it on my bed. "These will be yours" I rushed "I will pack them up now and give them to you then I must get to bed because I am really tired and you know after everything I just want some rest in my own bed and-".

Toby interrupted. "Katie. Please. Please tell me what happened". I dropped my weight on to my bed and looked down at my feet. Toby gently placed his hand on my arm. His nails were slightly dirty. "Please Katie. I care about you. Please tell me".

I leaned back on my bed and pulled my knees to chest; hugging them. Toby perched down on the edge of my bed and watched my every movement with fascination.

I guess this was my time to shine.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* ooooh; what a cliff hanger! I know some of you will be annoyed I left it at such a cliff hanger but I want to drag this out as much as possible :3. But no worries- the next chapter will explain EVERYTHING and be MUCH longer!**

**Please review. ^-^**


	9. You're Beautiful

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Please take note that although I have this set in American I am using English terms such as using the English schooling system as opposed to the American way. I do live in England and don't have much knowledge on the American education system so I would probably mix things up if I tried that way! So please make an exception for me ^-^ thanks!**

Chapter 9.

*KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW*

"When I was in Primary school my last year was really tough for me. It all built up and up and up inside. I had troubles at home, my siblings were the worst teenagers ever, and people just didn't seem to like me. There was this one person I was friends with; his name was Nathan. He would always put me down. I would be told I'm ugly; my family were messed up and make fun of things like how bad I was at mathematics. Nevertheless I couldn't keep away from him because I still wanted to be friends so I just continued to be put down. My self esteem was practically non-existent. In the end I broke down and smashed his head against a wall; causing to him to black out"

I studied Toby's face carefully to see how he would react but he didn't. He just kept quiet and kept staring at me contently.

"I didn't mean to do it. I don't know what came over me! Just all that pressure...all that hate. It just got to me y'know? And that's when I began to feel...suicidal. I never would have done it because I'd never do that to my family no matter how painful it got. Nevertheless it didn't stop me from imagining doing it. I used to..." I took a deep breath. "I used to pinch myself until I bled to imagine what pain I could feel. I used...I used to wrap things around my neck to imagine how it would feel to hang myself. I hated my life that much."

"But anyway" I carried on; brushing off what I just said. "When I left Primary school I was looking forward to a new start in Secondary school. Nobody knew my past; I could actually make friends again. But that didn't work out"

"To cut a very long story short I spent all my years in education bullied. I got called stereotypes, made fun of by my looks, beat up and threatened. I had been shoved in to walls, punched and spat on. I received hate online and everything. There was no escape. But then that's when I discovered a way to deal with my pain. How to get rid of the emotional pain I had building up inside. This explains my arms."

Then I did something I would have never done before and would most likely never do again. I wanted Toby to understand the full extent of what I went through and see all the consequences of it. Without thinking I pulled my top off slowly not caring that I was topless with just a bra on in front of a male. Despite my sudden half nakedness Toby did not flinch or look even surprised. He just watched my body and took in the full extent of it all.

"After a long night of reading comments on the internet of bullies criticising everything about me...I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed and cried; I punched the walls. That is when I got the idea. I went downstairs, in to the kitchen, and picked up a knife. I remember pulling my sleeve up slowly and breathing deeply with nerves. I remember finally plucking up the courage to slice the knife slowly along my arm. I remember the blood. I remember how it felt. It felt amazing. The pain that drowned me then made me feel better than I had felt all night. Dealing with physical pain is much easier than emotional pain"

I took a break to catch my breath from so much talking and to see how Toby was doing. Toby just looked like a blank canvas waiting to be painted on. I couldn't even begin to predict what he did next. How could I possibly expect him to understand such an unhealthy addiction?

"You're beautiful Katie. You're a beautiful person inside and out". Toby reached his hand towards me and run his index finger over the scars on my left arm. I shivered under his touch and kept my eyes on his finger with trailed each and every scar.

"Each and every scar means something Katie. Each one has a story behind it. But that is the past Katie. You're an amazing person and I want you to believe that".

Before I knew what was happening, Toby leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips. He then slowly pushed me back and I fell on the bed gazing in to his eyes. Toby leaned down and kissed my left wrist. I trembled underneath him and my trembling only got worse. Toby continued to kiss my wrist and led up to my forearm; kissing each and every scar. All I could focus on was his lips which were tracing each and every pale white line.

He reached my left shoulder. But Toby wasn't finished. He moved over to my right arm.

"Toby..." I whispered shakily. But he didn't reply. I didn't know what I was trying to say to him. Nothing else made sense anymore, but only that moment in time.

He began kissing my right shoulder and eventually worked his way down to my wrist. It was like he was planting life in to all my scars again.

After Toby had finished he leaned up and kissed my lips. This time I was prepared.

I kissed him back slowly whilst tears began to fall from my eyes. I was happy, I was sad, I was every emotion.

"Don't be ashamed of your scars Katie. They are what make you as a person. They're beautiful and so are you" Toby murmured on my lips.

"T...thank y...you" I stuttered out.

I didn't want Toby to go and sleep on sofa. But luckily for me he mutually felt the same. Toby led back on my bed and held out an inviting arm to me. I instinctively fitted myself in his arm leaning trustingly against his chest. Toby kissed the top of my head.

"You're beautiful" was his last words that night.

As I lay in his arms I thought about everything that had happened. Toby was unique; he wasn't like anyone I have ever met in my life. He wasn't one of those bullies. He didn't put me down. He made me learn to love my scars. And that I did. He was right- those scars made me who I am today and I should be proud of that. I shouldn't want to be someone else- that's just a waste of a person.

However, he didn't allow me to finish my story of why I am the way I am. I wanted to tell him, I really did, but now looking back at our conversation I am glad he stopped me in my tracks. It would have been stupid to tell the rest.

I was made to vow not to tell anybody else that deep and dark secret.

I was sworn to confidentiality.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* So how was it? Please review! This chapter is a chapter I have been waiting to write for weeks. And when I finally got to it- it took me hours! It is just this chapter meant so much to me. This chapter involves some true stories in it with true experiences. I really hope I could get across Katie's character. I hope she makes sense to you now.**


	10. Mirrors Can't See Our Hearts

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Thank you for so many good reviews on the last chapter guys! Like I said it meant a lot to me and I am glad you all liked it so much. **

Chapter 10.

*TOBY'S POINT OF VIEW*

I looked at the clock on the bedside table next to Katie's bed. We had fallen asleep together and she was currently being held tight in my arms. It was 5am and the sun was just peeking out to say hello; but not quite enough to make it daylight outside.

I kissed the top of Katie's head. And again. And again. I just couldn't help myself. That night she had done something with obviously meant so much to her and I was privileged I was the one to make her come to terms with things.

To know everything Katie had been through made me feel sick. How does a sweet girl like her receive so much hate like that? The world can be such a nasty place some times.

I'm not afraid to say it now- I am in love with that girl. I will do anything to protect her now. I refuse to let her go through what she has done over the years.

I vow to myself to help her all I can- I vow to make her genuinely happy inside.

When Katie took her top off it meant so much to me. It warmed my heart knowing she trusted me enough to take her top off- let alone show me all those scars beneath. When I kissed each and every scar I just wanted her to feel like she didn't need to do this to herself and that she shouldn't be ashamed of these scars. I wanted her to like herself. And I wanted to prove I can help fix her.

All of a sudden I realised- she doesn't know what I do for a living does she? I have kept up the lazyvlogs and game play in her absence but they still aren't quite as often as they usually are. My audience can tell straight away when something is up and already they were wondering why I seem less energetic and enthusiastic in my videos. I hope now I can finally get them back on track. But I need to be honest with Katie and tell her about it all- perhaps she'll even be in one of my lazyvlogs soon.

I fell contently back to sleep on the thought of this.

*KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW*

"You're beautiful" Toby told me. "You're an amazing person".

"T...thank y...you" I replied nervously.

Toby took my hand and held it in his. He motioned for me to walk forward and I obeyed. We walked hand in hand towards the light. The light of heaven- the light of positivity.

"I will fix you" he breathed in my ear.

At this time I woke up. It was just a dream. But it was a good dream for once. I looked at the clock on the bedside table next to my bed. Me and Toby had fallen asleep together and I was currently being held tight in his arms. It was 4am and the outside world was still dark.

This was the first time I had ever shared a bed with anyone. I liked it. I liked it very much. Being beside Toby felt like nothing evil could get to me- and in result I hadn't had a nightmare that night. I felt safe and wished I could be here in this moment forever.

And then I remembered a song and figured it pretty much fit how I was feeling right now...how Toby made me feel.

"_We hide from the mirrors  
They might show our scars  
Then there is the person that we want to be  
The people we are  
Confront your reflection  
Smash what you see and let's restart  
Cause mirrors can't see our hearts"_

It made me feel content for once in my entire life.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* For anyone who may wonder what those lyrics are from, it is a song by the band Rise Against called 'Broken Mirrors'.**


	11. Meet Tobuscus

Chapter 11.

*KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW*

"And the most epic video of last week was"

I yawned and stretched out above my head.

"The nurse scare wins!"

I froze in my stretching position and opened my eyes puzzled. I knew that was Toby as he wasn't beside me in bed anymore. But who was he talking to?

"But look on the bright side, you're about to be crushed by huge rocks"

What the hell was he talking about?

I decided to get up out of bed to see what was going on. I didn't want to wear the same clothes as yesterday so I went through one of Toby's drawers and took out a shirt. I looked at what was on it to see what I would be wearing for today. It had that stony text on like his other shirts I have seen. Why did he have the same shirt multiple times and what the hell was 'Tobuscus'? I had to ask him.

I quickly used the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Luckily I had a few necessities in a bag from my stay in the hospital which Toby kindly fetched for me and I made full use of them. Pulling on leggings I had in the bag I exited the room to find where the voice was going from.

"That is a terrible place to try and take a nap!"

What the hell was he talking about? I eventually found the room where Toby's voice was coming from. I gasped at the sight. Toby was sat in front of a white sheet talking to an expensive looking camera. What was he doing?

Toby noticed me but didn't say anything, just carried on talking to his camera. Evidently he didn't want to be interrupted so I stayed silent and went and sat on the chair nearby mesmerised by whatever he was doing. Eventually Toby ended his talking, stopped the recording and came over to me.

"How did you sleep?" he asked oblivious to my confusion. "Um, great considering I was in your arms all night" I mind absently replied. "The feeling is mutual" Toby said smiling and kissed my forehead.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him eagerly "and why do you have so many shirts saying Tobuscus on them?" Toby laughed at my questions as if he was thinking of a private joke only he knew the answer to. He went back to where he was filming and dragged the chair from there over to beside me and plopped himself next to me.

"I was actually thinking last night I should tell you what I do for a career" he admitted to me. "Err, what?" I said confused to the extreme.

"Well, you know the website YouTube yeah?" he asked me carefully. I nodded. I wasn't oblivious to the internet.

"I work for them. I upload videos on to my channel and my fans watch them, like them and favourite them. In return YouTube pays me along with the adverts that appear on my channel. I also get sponsors and companies wanting to work with me and in return they also pay me".

I struggled to take all that in. "...Fans?" I quizzed him.

"Yes, believe it or not I am a bit of an internet celebrity. Can't get enough of Tobuscus!" Toby laughed pulling his head back comically. "Tobuscus?" I questioned unknowingly. "What does that mean? I notice ALL your shirts are just versions of that logo but with different coloured backgrounds!"

Toby grinned. "Like I said, I have fans. And a YouTube channel. My username is Tobuscus. It was a nickname I had in school and I have stuck to it ever since. Seeing as I have fans I made merchandise, like the t-shirts you have seen of mine and in return my fans buy them".

I couldn't take all this in. Toby was famous? A good idea sprung in to my head. "Can I see your channel?" I wondered and Toby nodded enthusiastically and sprung out of the room to retrieve his laptop. He returned quickly and placed it on his lap. He typed in his YouTube link and then passed me the laptop.

Two hours later I was still sat in the same position with Toby beside me. I had watched loads of videos on the Tobuscus channel, which I soon learned was called a main channel and watched what he called lazy vlogs on his Toby Turner channel. I had soon learned plenty of YouTube terms, gasped at how many subscribers and views he had and giggled at his twitter where he had thousands of mentions from fans complimenting him...mostly fangirls. I soon realised that Toby was quite the little internet celebrity and I found all his content hilarious. Not only did I get to learn about him but I also learned about other YouTubers such as Olga Kay, Jacksfilms, CTFxC and the Shaytards and realised a lot of these people I was being introduced to were his close friends.

"Do you ever get to meet these fans of yours?" I asked him. "Of course!" Toby exclaimed with his arms open wide. "Sometimes people see me in the street and ask me for a photograph or an autograph. But there are conventions called Playlist Live and Vidcon where thousands of fans and YouTubers meet to do panels, meet and greet and basically have tons of fun!" I couldn't take it all. It sounded like the best job ever.

I also got the chance to watch Toby's recent lazy vlogs which were done whilst I was in hospital. Although he never mentioned the events or even me at all, looking at the comments made me realise that his fans certainly could tell something was wrong. Despite that Toby never addressed the questions and carried on as normal. I then realised he did not do one yesterday and his fans were freaking out as he usually updates regularly.

"You need to do a lazy vlog right now" I stated to Toby "your fans are starting to freak out!" Toby grinned. "I was actually going to ask you about that. Would you be in my vlog? I think it is time my fans met my new hothothothot girlfriend" he joked and winked dramatically. I fidgeted. "Your...girlfriend?" I stumbled. Toby got the wrong idea about my reaction and blushed a lobster red; biting his lip. "I...err...after last night I thought we were...err...together or something. Sorry I got the wrong idea". Toby quickly stood up and turned away ashamed. I stood up and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I would love to be your girlfriend Toby. I wouldn't have shown my scars and told my background to anyone. Furthermore you stuck by me every day when I was in hospital and it proved you cared and I learned to care too" I shyly explained. Toby turned around and faced me. "Really?" "Yes" I confirmed to him. "And yes, I will be in your lazyvlog".

Without hesitation Toby leaned down and kissed me on the lips. It began as a gentle kiss we both shared but it soon turned more energetic and passionate. It was like his own heart and mine were finally being brought together to fit with one another like a puzzle piece by pure fate and they collided with destiny. I pulled back and admired Toby who was grinning back at me. "I...I love you" I told him with a twinkle in my eye.

"I love you too Katie. Now let's go film ourselves a lazy vlog!"

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* If you're interested I got that commentary from Toby's Cute, Win, Fail video called Dubstep Grandma. Please review even if you only have a word to say or an essay! Thanks.**


	12. Meet Katibuscus

Chapter 12.

*TOBY'S POINT OF VIEW*

"Audience what? What you doing in a microwave? That's precocious!" I expressed as I pulled my camera out of the microwave which I just had it in. I was bubbling with excitement and I couldn't wait to show the Audience Katie, who had by the way, just agreed to be my girlfriend.

I couldn't believe she wanted to be with me. Out of all the people in the world Katie wanted to be with me. It was hard to put in to words how excited I was.

INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS" I shouted enthusiastically whilst simultaneously holding my finger against the lens and pulling it away. I was being carefully not to spin around and show Katie in the frame whom of which was hiding with a big grin on her face behind my sofa in the living room. We already made a plan on how to introduce her.

"So, my lovely Audience today is a bit of a serious lazyvlog today. Serious? Yup serious, you heard that right, Toby Turner being serious...WHO WOULD OF THOUGHT!" I then threw myself on to my sofa and laughed with my head pulled back dramatically yet still being careful not to show Katie who was now right behind the part of where I sat on the sofa.

"But yeah, you know I love you guys very very much" I started in a Gryphon voice "so I felt that it only made sense you should know considering they will be in my lazy vlogs frequently for now on!". I sat up straight and tried to pull a serious look on my face but it only faded it to laugher quickly.

"Your favourite, lovely, and handsome if I do say so myself Buscus has a GIRLFRIEND! That's right, a GUUUUUURLFRIENDDD! And you know what? She is hothothothothot!"

"Her name is Katie and she is AWESOME. Introduce yourself Katibuscus!"

No reply. "I SAID INTRODUCE YOURSELF KATIBUSCUS!"

Still no reply.

"BOO!" her voice suddenly called behind my head and Katie on cue popped up energetically behind me showing her presence to the audience. I put on a fake scream and jumped across the sofa in fake surprise.

"YOU FWIGHTENED ME!" I complained in a Gryphon voice again. "Aww, I do apologise" Katie replied grinning. "So yeah, Hi Audience! My name is Katie and I am very lucky to be Tobuscus' new girlfriend. I've seen what you fan girls are like so back off! Haha, just kidding really, I instantly love you all".

I smiled happily. Katie seemed a natural in front of the camera. It was fabulous seeing her like this. Katie started off as extremely shy and anti-social now all of a sudden she is like this new person. I preferred her this way; it suited her better. I could tell she would be a great candidate for future Tobuscus videos.

Katie suddenly jumped over the sofa and came and sat beside me. Comically I yawned and swung my arm over her shoulders and she pulled an unimpressed look at me. I laughed and decided to finish up the video.

"Anyway, that's all I have to say for today Audience! To win a t-shirt leave a comment about...about...err..."

"TOBY'S HAIR! Don't you think it is great?" Katie butted in whilst running her hand through my hair.

I laughed and nodded in approval. "TOBY OUT! BADABADABADABUM SUBSCRIBE! Outro of darkness then redness and whiteness! Then..."

"BOOP!" both me and Katie shouted at the same time and I quickly pressed the end recording button.

"You really came out of your shell Katie, I like you this way" I told her smiling as I continued to name my lazyvlog and upload it to the Toby Turner channel.

Katie snuggled closer to my chest. "That's all down to you Toby" she sweetly complimented to me. I felt privileged I could do such a thing.

But then Katie's face fell. "Wait. Oh no! I'm wearing a short sleeved t-shirt today. The audience will see! They'll have awful first impressions of me now, they'll think I'm a freak" she said sadly.

"Don't worry" I assured her "my audience are brilliant. Of course you'll always come across trolls on the internet but you learn to just laugh off what they say and ignore them. The majority of people are nice".

Katie seemed okay with this and her face lit up again. "By the way" I said, kissing her forehead. "I am really proud of you today Katie for not wearing a long sleeved top and not hiding who you are"

"Thank you" she replied with a grin on her face "it has been years since I've done this. I'll have to buy some short sleeved tops now!"

"Well for now you can live in my t-shirts" I grinned cheekily to her and she slapped my arm playfully.

I then decided to try something new. The way she was in my vlog just overwhelmed me with happiness- I knew I found someone special. Someone to hold on to.

I leaned down and kissed Katie slowly on the lips. Katie responded instantly and kissed me back with the same rhythm. She ran her fingers through my tousled hair and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Our kiss deepened and I felt a low moan in the back of Katie's throat so I knew she liked it. She quickly put her arms around my neck and I slowly leaned forward so she fell on her back on the sofa. I put my weight on top of Katie's and kissed her more passionately.

"Toby" Kate panted, pulling away from me. "Slow down". I got off of Katie and sat back on the sofa. "What's wrong?" I asked her sympathetically.

"I've only just started showing my scars. This is all new to me and I need to take it slow. I don't want to rush everything in my life now" she explained. I nodded understandably and put my hand on her leg and squeezed it gently.

"I understand".

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* I have a question for you guys. At some point in the story I would like Katie and Toby to finally completely give themselves to one another (if you know what I mean) and I wanted to know your opinion: Should I go in to deep detail about it or keep it brief and not go in to details? I will happily do either but one will need a higher rating. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR OPINION!**


	13. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

Chapter 13.

*KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW*

The rest of my day with Toby was wonderful. We spent the daylight hours on the sofa- Toby editing some videos on his Macbook Pro and me with my head in his lap watching him. It was so nice to just sit in silence with him...it was a comfortable silence with great company. When Toby concentrated I noticed he always bit his lip and I found that extremely cute and attractive.

By evening Toby unlocked his iPhone to check the time. "Would you like to stay here tonight?" he asked. "I would love to" I replied grinning. Toby seemed to like this idea and leaned down to kiss me on the lips and I returned the favour.

The evening had drawn to night time. Me and Toby spent our evening making a pizza from scratch to eat and it was hilariously good fun. It made me think deeply about when the last time I had real fun like this before Toby and I realised it had been years. The overwhelming attachment I now felt towards Toby created butterflies inside me and I realised this was what it was like to be in love. Never wanting to be without him ever again made me realise what true love was...and I wanted to prove that love to him.

Me and Toby decided we were fine sleeping with one another in the same bed. We decided it was unnecessary for one of us to sleep on the sofa after last night and we were both more than happy with this. As we got in to bed I instantly curled up underneath Toby's chin and rested my head on his chest.

I took a deep breath and bravely ran my finger along the seams of Toby's pyjama top at the bottom of it. Slowly I put it in my grip and lifted it up slowly showing Toby's pale yet toned stomach.

"What are you doing?" he quizzed me.

"I want to prove I love you" I answered. Before Toby had time to reply I quickly leaned up and kissed him. At first Toby wasn't sure how to react; just led there blindly. But soon he returned the kiss and we lay there embracing.

The kiss deepened and I swung my leg over his torso to straddle him. I sat on top of him pressing my body as much as I could to his. I returned my grip on the bottom of his shirt again but this time pulled it up fully. Toby helped me to pull off his body and he swung it on the floor before kissing me again.

Slowly he did the same to my shirt. I didn't care because he had already seen me topless and I let him toss my shirt to the floor with ease.

Our bodies pushed together more and the feel of his bare skin rubbing against my own was wonderful. Sensations burst throughout my entire body and I couldn't think of a moment of when I was more happy than this.

I tried to lean up to unclip my bra but Toby grabbed my arm quickly to stop me. "Don't" he told me carefully. "I love you, but you said you want to take this slowly. And that I plan to". I pulled a confused look on my face and Toby gently pushed me off him so I was by his side again. Toby passed me my top and I put it on disappointedly feeling like a child who had just got told off. Toby then picked up his shirt and put his own back on.

"I wanted to prove my love to you" I said in sadness.

Toby laughed softly and tucked me under his arm in a long cuddle. "You have nothing to prove Katie. I know you love me and I love you too. And for that love I am willing to take this slowly and when the time does comes, make it really special. I don't want to rush something so important to me"

I finally understood. "Okay" I answered smiling.

Toby kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Katie"

"Goodnight Toby" I replied.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Awww, so close! :3 Please review even if you have an essay or just one word to say. Thank you!**


	14. I'm Sorry

Chapter 14.

*KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW*

I woke up to my phone ringing. I grabbed it quickly and jumped out of bed; running downstairs with it. Getting up so quickly made my head spin but I didn't care. I just didn't want my phone to wake up Toby from his slumber too.

Reaching the kitchen I answered the phone call. I had no idea who it was because I didn't recognise the number. "Hello?" I said carefully down the phone. It was weird me receiving a phone call- I barely know anybody apart from Toby. "Is this Miss Myra?" said a stranger's voice. "Err, yes?" I responded in a questioning voice.

"Oh hello Miss Myra, this is PC Trasvalki from the Idaho State Police".

I froze. My hands instantly started shaking and I knew my face would have turned paper white.

"...Are you there Miss Myra?" said PC Trasvalki. "Um, err, yes" I managed to stutter out.

"I am ringing you to inform you that Terry Morgan has served most of his sentence and is today being let out of prison on good behaviour". At those words my body suddenly collapsed on to the floor shaking harder by the minute. Before I could stop it sobs broke out and my voice cracked.

"But...but he is supposed to have two more years!" I shrieked.

"I understand you must be upset Miss Myra but please understand Mr Morgan has no idea about your whereabouts. He doesn't know about your new identity either. Furthermore you even have a permanent restraining order against him so he couldn't come near you even if he did find you"

I begged the policeman. "It wouldn't stop him though! You don't know him like I do Sir! Please...please don't let him out I beg you! He will come after me!"

"I can assure you he won't Miss Myra. And even if he did somehow find you and break the restraining order he would instantly be put back in prison again. Please do not worry". On that note PC Trasvalki hung up on the phone.

I held my head in my hands and tried to think straight. I had to get out of here! I had to go somewhere far, far, far away; out of the continent even...I just couldn't stay here.

Slowly standing up on shaking legs I crept my way up the stairs trying not to awaken Toby whilst still trying not to break down in to tears again. I had to try and be brave. Quickly I packed up all my things from my stay in hospital and hauled the bag on to my back.

I stood and gazed at Toby who was sprawled out in bed snoring softly without a care in the world. This would break him. I loved Toby with every inch of me but I couldn't stay here and get found nor could I bring Toby in to this. I was so selfish and stupid for thinking I could have Toby in my life.

I cared too much not to leave without a word. If I was going to leave Toby so harshly I could at least say a few words. I tiptoed over to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. With speed I wrote a quick note and placed it by Toby's side.

"_**I'M SORRY TOBY. I'M SO SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND PLEASE LEAD A GOOD LIFE. Katie x"**_

I leaned over and kissed his forehead carefully. "I love you" I whispered.

I left the room and silently closed the door. Gryphon was sat at the bottom of the stairs and I smiled weakly at him. "Goodbye little man. Look after Toby for me" I told him. Gryphon only panted in response.

As tears rolled down my face I opened the front door and closed it behind me.

I had to make it to my own house quickly to pack up the rest of my stuff.

I had to book the soonest flight out of America.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* I just wanted to thank you guys for your massive amount of support recently. Thank you so much for answering my question about Toby and Katie also. I love confusing you guys haha :3. Furthermore I don't really have an idea about the laws and prison system in America so I wrote this based on British law and system. Please review!**


	15. My Heart Yearned

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Thank you guys for such amazing reviews lately! Recently my stories have blown up in popularity and the responses I get from you guys are amazing. You're awesome!**

Chapter 15.

*TOBY'S POINT OF VIEW*

I woke up to the sound of whimpering. Slowly I squinted and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. When I eventually managed to open them fully I was greeted by the sight of Gryphon standing beside me. "Gwiffin!" I said in my Gryphon impersonation voice. Gryphon nuzzled his nose in to my arm and started whimpering again. "What's wrong boy?" I asked him.

At this point I realised Katie was not beside me and I gathered she had already got up. Slowly I stood up and walked out of the room and towards the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I was smiling to myself as I remembered last night and how content I felt with Katie in my arms. The thought of this only made me want to get ready quicker to see her again.

Before I could get to the bathroom though Gryphon ran out in front of me and stood in front of the bathroom door. Again, his whimpering started again. "Oh Nelly Futardo, what?!" I said to him desperately. Gryphon then got up and stood by the top of the stairs. It was almost like he was motioning me to follow him.

"Fine" I said "I bet you only just want food you greedy pup" and I followed him as he led me down the stairs.

"Katie!" I called. No answer. "Gryphon is begging me for food, can you feed him please?!" My shouting only made Gryphon whimper more and he barked in frustration. "Where is Katie boy?" I asked him and Gryphon suddenly ran over to the front door. What on earth was he playing at?

Deciding to ignore Gryphon being a spoilt brat I went on a search to find where in the house Katie was. "Katie!" I called repeatedly but no answer. I soon realised she was not here. But where the hell could she be? Surely she would have told me if she was going out!

I ran back up to my room. "I'll try ringing her" I thought to myself. As I made it to my room I leaned over my bed to grab my iPhone when I caught a glimpse of something white tucked half under the messy bed sheets and half on display. In curiosity I grabbed it and pulled it out of the bed. The white thing appeared to be a piece of paper...with writing on. I frowned in confusion and read the words written on it.

"_**I'M SORRY TOBY. I'M SO SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND PLEASE LEAD A GOOD LIFE. Katie x"**_

I crumpled the note in my hand and dropped it on the bed. What was that supposed to mean?! Starting to worry I proceeded to grab my iPhone and dialled Katie's number. As it rung I paced out of the room to see what Gryphon was doing. He was still standing right by the door whimpering and walking back and forth. As the phone call went to answer phone I locked my phone and stared at Gryphon. Suddenly it all made sense to me.

"I knew how much you loved Katie; you always followed her everywhere she went. You're trying to tell me she has left the house haven't you?" I concluded in realisation. As if Gryphon understood me he ran up the stairs one paw after another and rubbed himself against my legs.

I sunk to my knees and ran my fingers through my ruffled and messy head of hair that was always crazy in the mornings. I tried to remember anything Katie could have said to me to give me an idea where she went. But I came up with nothing. But if she told me to lead a nice life, then she wouldn't be planning to stick around right? If she was implying I would never see her again then surely she'd have to leave Los Angeles to never be seen again?

That was what gave me the idea. I jogged to my room and pulled on some clothes. I hastily brushed my teeth and splashed my face briefly with water.

If Katie was leaving for a long duration then she would have to have a suitcase of stuff. And I very well knew she didn't have enough things with her here from hospital- only the basics to last a few days. So she must have gone to her house first to collect the rest of her stuff, right?

It was a long shot and I had no idea how long ago she left. But it was worth a try.

I paced downstairs and grabbed my house keys and car keys. Locking the front door behind me I unlocked my car, got in to it and drove towards Katie's house in a rush.

Katie meant everything to me. I loved her therefore I was NOT going to let go of her. My heart had yearned for something I could not name until I met Katie. She couldn't just leave like that! Something must have troubled her to leave because I'm pretty sure she would not have left without a concerning reason as she seemed truly happy with me. This wasn't a typical Katie thing to do.

But maybe I didn't know the real Katie after all.


	16. I Owed Him

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* You're all going to hate me for saying this but...I'm going on holiday on Wednesday. For a week. Therefore no chapters. I'm sorry! Please don't kill me guys. Also sorry I've missed writing here for one or two days; I was having a writer's block. Nevertheless let's proceed on! PS- Someone commented on the way I spelt Toby's dog's name. I'm not sure on the spelling because everybody always says a different spelling and each way I've tried to spell it I've been told I've been wrong. So at the end of the day you know who I am talking about so please don't confuse me with more spellings haha.**

Chapter 16.

*KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW*

As soon as I reached my house I had worked out my plan. I would catch the bus to the airport as soon as I had packed and I would just pick a random flight when I got there to book a seat on and see how it went from there. I didn't care if I had to sleep rough for a night or two in a new country whilst I searched for a place to stay- anything would be better than staying here and getting found by Terry.

The first thing I did when I got inside my house was pouring a glass of water and gulping it down thirstily. I was thoroughly exhausted from racing back to my house at speed in case Toby woke early and I needed to get my breath back.

**RING! RING RING!**

I glanced at my phone worriedly. Toby. He was awake! I stared the phone down until the ringing had stopped and hastily threw my glass in to the sink. Now knowing Toby was awake and realising I wasn't with him probably meant I didn't have much time left until he came looking for me. That is if he even cared that much. But why should he? I'm nothing.

I rushed out of the kitchen and in to my bedroom to find my suitcase. I emptied the contents of my hospital overnight bag in there and went looking around my room picking things from here and there that would be necessary to my well-being. My laptop, phone charger, more clothes...anything for a long stay.

I was rushing about so much that by the end of it I was sweating and panting hard. Grabbing a hair band I scraped my hair back in a tight pony tail and scratched at my arm nervously wondering if I had missed anything. Dismissing the thought I was forgetting something I quickly zipped up the suitcase and dragged it out the room.

"W...What are you doing Katie?"

I froze and looked up shocked. At the bottom of the stairs stood Toby. I didn't get away quick enough.

"H...how did y-you get in?" I stumbled? "The door was left open" Toby replied with a tone of worry in his voice and fear in his eyes. Obviously I forgot to close the door when I was in such a hurry.

I decided to ignore Toby's presence and continued to lug my suitcase slowly down the stairs keeping my eyes fixated on the suitcase and nothing else. Toby just stood there silently staring at me (I could feel his gaze pressing in to me as if it was physically pushing me) as if he was waiting for an explanation. But I was not prepared to tell him.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and tried to exit through the front door whilst still ignoring Toby but he instantly moved and stood in my way; blocking my direction to the door.

"Excuse me" I said calmly looking down at my feet. Toby stayed stubborn and folded his arms. "I'll ask you again" he said "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving if you don't mind" I replied beginning to shake. "Well I do mind actually Katie. You're SUPPOSED to be my girlfriend!" Toby exclaimed; emphasising the 'supposed'.

"I can't stay here anymore Toby. It is vital that I leave now. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry for thinking we ever had a chance. I shouldn't have been so selfish"

Toby suddenly broke down in to tears. "Don't you get it Katie? I love you! I love you with all my heart! The only selfish thing you could do would be to leave me! We do stand a chance and we can make it work!" Hearing Toby saying those three magic words I broke down in to tears too.

"I love you too Toby- more than you can ever imagine! But I HAVE to leave America now...you don't understand!" Toby gasped. "Leaving America? What Why?!"

"Like I said" I replied "you don't understand". "Then make me understand!" he shouted sobbing. It broke my heart to see him like this and even more knowing it was due to my fault. "I can't tell you Toby. They sworn me to secrecy. It's part of the deal".

I walked over the sofa and sat on it with my head in my hands. Toby mirrored this action and sat beside me. He managed to control his sobbing and pulled himself together a bit more. "Who sworn you to secrecy? Whoever they are cannot tell you what to do now. It's just me and you. Please Katie".

I shook my head in my hands. "You can't know. I have to leave because being here is dangerous for both of us". Not having time for a reaction Toby suddenly lifted my head with his finger under my chin and kissed me softly on the lips. I didn't pull away and I could feel his tears falling on my skin and I was pretty sure he could feel mine too.

Toby pulled away. "I love you silly. I love you more than anything in this world. I would happily give up everything for you- even my YouTube channel! You're the love of my life and whatever you are going through we are going to get through it as a couple".

I smiled appreciatively at Toby with watery eyes but I shook my head in sadness. "It's not that easy Toby. I'm sorry. I'm not prepared to put you in danger too. And I'm scared living here now, I really am".

He put his hand on my chest above my heart. I knew he could feel my heart beating hard. "As long as you live I will always love you and protect you Katie from anything bad in the world. Whatever is scaring you I can make it all go away and keep you safe" he then grabbed my hand and placed it above his heart. His heart was going at a quicker rate. "Our hearts belong together" he said. "...So please tell me what is wrong"

I sighed. I couldn't just walk out now on Toby. I owed him an explanation.

At least then he might understand why I have to leave.


	17. The Predator And The Prey

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* LONG TIME NO SEE GUYS! I am back and continuing the chapters once more. I hope you all didn't miss the story too much. But here it is! Enjoy guys. **

Chapter 17.

*KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW*

"I'm not who you think I am"

Toby laughed nervously. "What? Of course you are. You're Katie Myra"

I shook my head. "No I'm not. That's not who I am". This response gained a bewildered look from Toby's face. I sighed.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this. Hell, I'm not supposed to tell anyone this. But Katie Myra is the name of...my new identity" I explained. Surprise overwhelmed Toby's face. "I don't understand. Are you a spy or something?"

I smirked. "No don't be silly I'm not a spy. The police gave me a new identity and a new location to keep me safe. It was never my decision to move here or have that name- it was all theirs. So like I said...I'm not who you think I am"

Silence.

You could practically see the clogs turning inside Toby's mind trying to process all this new and, quite frankly, absurd information. But I understood. I was basically lying to him this whole time.

"S...s...so what is your...your real name?" he stuttered. I think he was trying to work out whether he was angry or not I lied to him. But it wasn't exactly an unnecessary lie.

I swallowed nervously; my throat as dry as a desert. It had been a while since I've said this name. The name originally on my birth certificate. "Kimberley Morgan" I stated.

Toby was struggling to form a verbal reply for this. He just nodded his head in a formal state and frowned. He ran his hand through his tussled brown hair. He bit his lip and stared in to my eyes.

"Why? Why did you need a new identity Katie? I mean Kimberley. I mean, err..." He was now a perfect shade of crimson red.

This was the point where I looked down at my feet and studied them with all my might. I couldn't face looking at Toby as I knew I'd be likely to break down. I wanted to be strong. I had never told anyone this story other than the police themselves.

"My father is in prison. I don't even like calling him that; that name disgusts me and feels like bile in my mouth. His name is Terry Morgan. I don't like to call him my...my father because he...he used to beat me. And I don't mean just a smack on the bottom when I was naughty. I mean the full works"

I abruptly stopped my awaiting speech to take a bit of a breather and pull myself together- I was not prepared to collapse now. I had held everything together for so long since I had been assigned to Los Angeles and I didn't want to ruin that hard work and grafting. After I felt prepared I carried on my speech not bothering to take note of what Toby was doing.

"My mother was a distant character as I already explained to you. Therefore Terry needed someone to blame to help himself sleep at night and he chose that victim to be me. His own damn daughter." A tear escaped from my eye without permission but I carried on. "Whenever something went wrong for him, even if it was just a power cut, it would always be my fault. I could beg, plea, ask for mercy but nonetheless he was unstoppable. Until I plucked up the courage to go to the local police station"

I took another break and took time to fidget with the shoelaces on my shoes. Yet still Toby said nothing at all and nor did I take the opportunity to look at him. Not yet.

"I remember that day so perfectly. I had run away from the house after having one of my frequent beatings and somehow I ended up at the local police station. Terry was always careful to make sure my injuries formed in places that wouldn't be seen by the public eye but this time he hit the brink of aggressiveness and lost control. My face was a mess. And although I didn't directly think about going to the police something in the back of my mind led me there. It was bringing me to my senses. But to cut a long and painful story short- I told the truth and the police instantly arrested Terry. They had enough evidence and such to send him to jail for a lengthy amount of time. My mother didn't care at all- she just took the current events as a reason to go live with some new guy and make a life there. She didn't give a toss. I was old enough to live alone and such so the police offered me new placements. However when Terry was finally titled as guilty in court he shouted he would get me back for my disloyalty and it wouldn't be the last I heard of it. This encouraged the police to change my identity and location and I agreed without a doubt because I wanted nothing more than to have a new start where nobody knew me and also so I could be somewhere Terry didn't know of"

Now I just had to look Toby in the eye. How was he dealing with all this cruel information? I looked up and stared at him hopefully. He was sat there clutching at either wrist of his and looking at me as if he was hanging on to every word of my story with sadness and guilt.

"This morning I had a phone call from the police" I added. "Informing me that Terry had been released early on good behaviour. I knew I had to get out of there. I thought at first I would be safe here but I know for sure Terry has contacts and people who owe him favours. Terry vowed I would pay for grassing him up in court and I have no doubt he will. Which is why I need to hastily leave the country. I need to keep moving. The predator can chase all he wants but the prey won't sit still and surrender."

I placed my hand on Toby's shoulder. He was shaking. "Now do you see why I need to leave Toby?"

Toby said nothing.

He just burst in to hysterical tears.


	18. New Chapter New Beginning

***AUTHOR'S NOTRE* Aw! Thank you for all your nice comments about me being back guys! It means a lot. And yes I did have a good holiday thank you! I have a question for you all. How would you like this story to go? Do you want more action to happen? Do you want a happy ending or a sad one? Any comments are appreciated. I have various ways of which this could go. PS- Please nobody kill me about the way Toby's dog's name is spelt. Everybody always has a new spelling to say!**

Chapter 18.

*TOBY'S POINT OF VIEW*

I cried, and cried and cried.

So much for masculinity and such.

I just couldn't process all these horrible, evil, _hurtful_ things Katie...Kimberley...was telling me. At first I felt hurt she lied from the start about her identity and then I moved on to feeling deflated that she didn't tell me all this when she was explaining her scars. But now I had more time to dwell on it all I figured she was only doing what she had to do. I could understand how difficult this was for her. However, I wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

"Toby...?" Katie said aimlessly; trying to find my voice throughout all the hysterics. I wiped the back of the sleeve of my Tobuscus hoodie on my eyes to dry the tears away.

"I'm so sorry all this happened to you Katie...Kimberley. I wish I could have been there to take you away from it all I honestly do" I blabbed and I could feel the tears starting again. Despite the situation Katie just smiled reassuringly at me with a single tear falling down from her left glistening eye. "I know" was all she said.

"You don't need to leave Ki-"

"Katie. Call me Katie" she interrupted.

I nodded and restarted. "You don't need to leave Katie. Like you said that son of a bitch...sorry, Terry doesn't know where you live or what name you go under. You are completely safe here; there's no need to make a fresh start in an unknown country! I will always protect you Katie; I won't let anything happen to you. All I want is to spend the rest of eternity with you by my side. I want to grow old with you holding my hand. I want to sit in creaky rocking chairs waving wooden walking sticks at the youth complaining about their attitudes with Gryphon lounging at our feet lazily! So please- please don't leave me"

I've never ever spilled out so many emotions at once to someone. But this felt like the most appropriate moment to do so. In reaction Katie burst in to tears. "I love you so much Toby" she sobbed and instantly I pulled her to my body and held her tight. I never wanted to let go and I continued to fear she would get up and leave.

"Please Katie" I continued "You're safe with me. In fact, heck- please come and live with me! It would be a dream come true".

Katie sniffed and looked up from my chest. "Ar...Ar...are you sure?" she seemed very hopeful to me. I grinned humorously. "Absolutely one hundred percent positive!" I assured her.

Katie snuggled back on to my chest. "You really are my saviour Toby. Life would be bleak without you. I'm sorry I've brought all this on you. I'm a broken mess".

I stroked her hair affectionately. I've always thought she had beautiful silky hair. "And I'm here to put the pieces back together again. You're a beautiful mess"

Eventually, after what felt like forever, I reluctantly pulled away from Katie. "It's very convenient you've already packed your things then- you can come live with me now!" This made Katie's swollen puffy eyes light up and smile from within. "I'd very much like that" she explained "I'm sick of being alone in this house. I always...I always think Terry is going to turn up out the blue and I will have nobody to cry for help to"

I sighed sadly and kissed her cheek "Well you'll never be alone now. And if anyone tries to hurt you I will, erm, get my AUDIENCE to troll them and Gryphon will bite their bottom off!"

Gladly this made Katie laugh and I smiled to myself at such a beautiful sight. I held out my hand and Katie took it eagerly with the other reaching for her suitcase.

"Let us begin a new chapter in our lives"


	19. Perfect Night In

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* So many of you responded to my questions in the previous chapter and it is clear what the majority of you want to see so thank you very much. I really appreciate those of you who read my fan fiction and review each time. You guys always put a smile on my face because you're always so supportive and give structured criticism when needed. So less of the cheesiness- let's read on!**

Chapter 19.

*KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW*

Toby made everything different. One moment I'm planning a new life in a new country; next minute I'm feeling safe and sound still in Los Angeles and in the comfort of Toby's home. Something about Toby just made me feel calm and that nothing bad could touch me. He gave me so much to live for and appreciate that nothing could now pull me down. After hearing those magic and beautiful words from Toby it soon made me realise what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to spend it with Toby, or sitting in rocking chairs waving wooden walking sticks at the troublesome youth as he put it.

We eventually made it back to Toby's home. Gryphon greeted me eagerly at the door and I rubbed his belly as he rolled back and forth with his long saliva covered tongue hanging out in appreciation. Toby kindly carried my suitcase up in to his room and helped me to unpack. We had a comical debate about who gets what drawer and how much wardrobe space each of us was to get. Typical couple arguments. I liked to think I was finally leading a normal life for once.

I don't think I've ever felt this happy. I had spent my whole life being an outcast and waste of space; a waste of existence. Everything I did always had to have consequences and I was titled a freak of nature. But right now in this moment I felt genuinely happy with myself and my life for once. Of course the past will always be nasty and bleak for me. It will always be the fog in the back of my head. But now the fog was clear and out came the sun. That sun was Toby. The sun was Toby's beautiful eyes, his beautiful humour and his beautiful personality. The sun was the way he laughed, the way he always cared for me and they way he held me at night. I just hoped and prayed to whoever would listen up above that the fog never came back and the rain would not fall.

By evening me and Toby were cuddled up on the sofa and Gryphon was curled up snoring at my feet. The perfect night in. Despite the fact the television was on neither of us was watching it. We weren't really talking either but it was nevertheless a comfortable silence in one another's company. But then I piped up with a question I had been longing to ask. "What is it you like about me so much Toby? I mean there are millions of girls in the world and you have all these fan girls too. So what makes me so different?"

Toby looked at me as if I said the most absurd thing ever. "Katie I don't want a screaming girl who only wants me because I am a popular YouTuber. And I won't ever get the chance to meet every girl in the world either. But from everything that I know about you I know for certain I don't want anybody else. You could put me on a date with thousands of girls and I would still come running back to you. You're unique in your own way and I love that. You are beautiful in every single way and for that I admire. Does that answer your question?"

I laughed and snuggled in to Toby more. "Yes. Yes it does". I felt Toby answer with a kiss on the forehead.

"There was something I was meaning to ask you actually Katie" Toby began. "What's that?" I said looking up at him with the look of concern. "As you already saw I do gaming videos on my TobyGames. And seeing as you're officially Katibuscus now I was wondering if you would be in a few of my videos". I was surprised. "Really?" I said in a questioning voice.

"Of course" Toby explained "I am starting a new game called Rayman and I would like you to do the whole series of it with me "You can play a two player mode on it and I would like you to join me in playing it. What do you think?" I frowned. "But what about if the Audience don't like me?" Toby shook his head in response. "You've already been introduced as my girlfriend in a lazy vlog remember? The majority of comments all praise you! You will always get the haters and the trolls but they're just part of the internet. So, are you up for it?"

I smiled. Toby was so kind to let me live with him and such I could at least help him out with his videos as I knew how much they meant to him. "Deal" I said and held out my hand to shake Toby's. But Toby didn't shake my hand. He just grabbed it, pulled it towards him and kissed me; wrapping his arms around me.

Like I already said:

The perfect night in.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* PS- Rayman was the game Toby played with Olga Kay. But let's not get in to an argument about mooshboop!**


	20. Rayman

Chapter 20.

*TOBY'S POINT OF VIEW*

"HELLO ONCE AGAIN AUDIENCE!" I began grinning in to the camera. "Today I'm here with KATIBUSCUS!"

"Hello" Katie said shyly smiling sweetly towards the camera. She looked adorable, especially when she was currently kitted out like a gamer girl.

"Today we are beginning the game RAAAAYMANNNN! As in Rayman, as in Ray-"

"Stop babbling nonsense!" interrupted Katie. I pulled my head back Tobuscus fashion and laughed loudly. Katie seemed to be growing more confident being in front of the camera by the second.

"Sooooorry moooooomy!" I replied in a Gryphon voice. "So like I was saying. We are beginning Rayman today and because you can use two players I thought it would be the greatest idea on earth...even better than electricity to-"

"If electricity was not invented you wouldn't even have a YouTube account" Katie interrupted again. I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Yes moooommmy!"

By now the introduction of Rayman had finished and I was now able to begin the video. Soon enough we were both brought in to the brightly coloured world of Rayman and it was both easy to tell both I and Katie were purely awful at it.

"I've gone completely bonkers!" I called as my character jumped high in to the air without me meaning to make it do that.

"GET THE CRAP OUT OF MY WAY BUSCUS!" Katie shrieked putting all her effort in to getting further than me. It was evident she was one of those gamers who got really energetic and worked up when they were playing games.

"NEVERRRRR!" I screamed and tried to jump ahead of her- only to fall in to my own death. Katie found this hilarious and I pulled a fake sad face to the camera.

Katie smirked and ran towards where I was floating in a bubble. "MAN UP BUSCUS! Look, I'll burst you out of the bubble if it'll make you feel better!"

"You go guuuurl! And I am a man I'll have you very well known, I am the manliest man of all men in this manly world of men..."

The aim of this mission was to save the girl who was locked in a steel bar cage. "LOOK AT THOSE BREASTICLES!" I shouted opening my mouth wide in shock.

"I bet they're fake!" Katie protested "they definitely look it! She is NOT a real woman if those are implants I tell ya"

By that point we had finally freed the girl and she was dancing around in glee. I gazed at her putting on a show for the camera. "They're...they're bouncing" I whispered in pretend awe.

Katie slapped my shoulder and I whined. "Her eyes are up there not down there!" Katie explained to me motioning at the screen.

I proceeded to kill all enemies in my path. "BOOYAAA! POOOW POOWWWW! GET OUT MA WAY FOOOOL!"

"You have no business here!" Katie joined in leaning closer to the screen in the heat of it all. "Please lead yourself to the exit of life before I exterminate you myself!"

"You tell 'em guuurl!" I complimented beaming at how good she was in front of the camera and at gaming.

Accidently I made my character hit her character rather than killing a nemesis which was my original target. "GOD DAMNITTTT! I punched you in the heart! That's romantic"

"All you needed was a candle, rose and violins playing in the background" Katie said giggling.

"I gotta pause it" I told the audience. "Bless your face. If you sneezed in this video bless you. If you want to watch the next video press the annotation at the top! WEEEEWH! Peace off!"

"BYE GUYS!" Katie joined in waving enthusiastically at the camera.

"BOOOOOOP!" we both shouted simultaneously.

I stopped filming and turned to Katie. "You're brilliant in front of the camera! You should be in more videos!"

Katie blushed red. "You think so?"

"I know so" I replied. Katie leaned forward and kissed me on the lips and I kissed her back hungrily. Eventually I pulled away and she looked at me disappointed.

"We need to film more episodes silly! Less kissing more gaming!" I exclaimed and this made Katie laugh.

I knew my audience would love this content. I couldn't wait to upload the episodes.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* This video was based off of the Rayman intro video on Tobuscus' channel with Olga Kay. Some bits I copied from the video and some bits I made up myself but in general it is based solely on the video. **


	21. Two Halves Make A Whole

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Just to warn you all this chapter includes an 'intimate scene' so if you're offended by that stuff feel free to skip this chapter or stop reading as soon as it gets uncomfortable for you. It's a short chapter but I just wanted to do this scene as it expresses how close their relationship is.**

Chapter 21.

*KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW*

It was night time and I was currently curled up beside Toby in bed. Even though we were not talking I knew I wasn't the only one who was led there wide awake.

I was thinking about our relationship and how close we had become. The connection between me and Toby was now so close that it was practically irreplaceable. Toby knew each deep and dark secret about me that nobody else knew.

Which is why I decided I wanted to get as close as we could get- I wanted a more intimate connection. I felt so close to Toby emotionally it was like we were almost forming in to one person...Two halves making a whole. I wanted to take our relationship to the next level.

"Toby?" I voiced in to the darkness as I turned so I was lying on my front. "Yes?" came Toby's reply. "This" I responsed and pressed my lips hurriedly to his. For a moment Toby was taken by surprise but as soon as he got over the shock he melted in to the kiss with me.

As the kiss grew hungrier I swung my leg over Toby and straddled him on his stomach. Toby didn't protest and I kissed him more; dancing my tongue with his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and trailed his fingers down my spine.

Moving downwards I proceeded to kiss Toby's neck. I kept level with his neck; kissing and biting. This resulted in a low (and sexy) moan from Toby and he instantly blushed red. I pulled back and grinned at him before going back to kiss his neck.

"Are you sure about this Katie?" Toby spoke in a small voice clearly taken back by the situation and finding difficulties in holding back. "Absolutely positive. I want to make love to you Toby Turner"

Toby needed no more reassurance. As soon as I said those magic words he flipped me over on my back with himself on top of me. Not long after I could feel his erected member pressing against my groin and it felt amazing. I hadn't ever done anything like this before but nevertheless I wasn't nervous. I felt extremely comfortable with Toby.

I ran my hands over Toby's back and bum as he ran his hand across my stomach and chest causing me to shiver under his gentle touch. We were kissing very passionately now and Toby groped my breasts lovingly in which I found much pleasure in.

All these emotions were far too much now; I needed to get our clothes off. Without hesitation I grabbed Toby's shirt and pulled it upwards. He seemed to share the same opinion as me and quickly whipped his own pyjama shirt off before whipping off mine. I leaned forward so he could unclip my bra and swing it off. I always wore a bra to bed because I felt uncomfortable without one. I grabbed his pyjama bottoms and pulled them down as far as I could reach. Toby got off me for only seconds to take his pyjama bottoms off and swing them on the floor before clambering on top of me again. I was only wearing jogging bottoms so Toby could pull them off me with ease.

"Sure you want to carry on?" Toby asked once again as he didn't want to rush me. "Stop your worrying. Just shut up and make love with me" I said smirking. My confirmation now was enough to make him positive I wanted to do this.

The rest of the night was wonderful. It was clear me and Toby were made for each other as we gazed at one another's naked and vulnerable bodies. Toby made me feel beautiful inside and out.

Which each thrust and every movement it brought happy tears to my eyes. I couldn't help but repeat Toby's name and in return he did the same; making me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. No, universe even.

"I love you so much" I whispered repeatedly to him. "I love you too" he would reply.

As we both finished and grew exhausted Toby collapsed by my side panting. I was short of breath too but I couldn't have been happier. I clung to Toby's now slightly sweating body as if I couldn't ever let go again and he embraced the cuddle eagerly. Toby ruffled his messy hair with his free hand and laughed to himself.

"Think we're close enough now?" he said to me laughing. I began laughing too. "Yep, I believe so!"

Toby giggled and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Katie"

"Goodnight Toby" I responded and sleep hit me almost straight away.


	22. The Unexpected

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* OOOH! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! AREN'T YOU LUCKY! The majority of you liked my previous scene but a few didn't. Nevertheless I respect you don't like reading that kind of thing. I write about it because they're adults and their characters aren't asexual or waiting until marriage so I was only writing what they'd do in a real relationship haha. Anyway, read on ^-^**

Chapter 22.

*TOBY'S POINT OF VIEW*

I had woken up before Katie and decided I would surprise her with breakfast in bed. Waking up to seeing her by my side was pure bliss. I never felt so happy and content in my life and my love for Katie overruled any other emotion I had.

I decided I would make her waffles with chocolate sauce. I hummed 'Nugget in a Biscuit' over and over again to myself whilst I cooked; dancing to myself as I moved.

"Nice moves" said a voice behind me and I jumped yelping slightly. Turning on my heel I was greeted by the sight of Katie moving towards me wearing one of my Tobuscus t-shirts and jeans.

"Awww, you ruined my plan! I was going to bring you breakfast in bed!" I said picking up the plate I promoted as hers and angled it down slightly so it showed off the waffles dressed in chocolate sauce to her.

"Well it can be breakfast at the table now. But thank you anyway Toby! It is a kind gesture" she said sitting down at the table. I carried her plate and placed it in front of her. "Bon appetite!"

Hungrily Katie wolfed it up and washed it down with apple juice. Wow, she must have been hungry! I had already eaten my breakfast and was already cleaning up the mess I had made. Katie had accidently dropped a crumb of waffle and Gryphon ran over to eat it without any hesitation.

"Hey Katie, I need to do some grocery shopping. Want to come with me?" I explained grabbing my house keys, wallet and car keys. "Nah, it's okay. I thought I would do some cleaning instead. I can't live here and not pull my weight around here. I have to earn my right to be here!"

I laughed and ran my hand through my hair. "You don't have to! But I guess this place does need a woman's touch" I said smirking. I left a quick kiss on her forehead and said my goodbyes before leaving the house.

***********************************************************************************KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW*

As soon as Toby left the house I turned on his laptop and decided to read the comments on our Rayman videos. There had been two episodes uploaded so far so there were plenty of comments to read. The majority of them were positive and made me smile to myself but the occasional one was rude. I made sure not to take them too seriously though.

"_**AW. TOBUSCUS AND KATIBUSCUS. SO CUTE! XOX"**_

"_**NOOOO! DON'T YOU STEAL TOBY FROM ME!"**_

"_**AW SHE IS SO BEAUTIFUL. SO GLAD FOR YOU BOTH! "**_

"_**UGH. HE COULD DO SO MUCH BETTER..."**_

Eventually I decided to stop looking through the comments and get on with what I was supposed to do. I searched through the kitchen cupboards until I found the cleaning box and pulled it out. Beginning in the living room I vacuumed, polished the surfaces and cleaned all the glass things in the room plus the windows.

As I finished thoroughly cleaning the living room I had formed a mountain of rubbish on the floor. I picked it all up and shoved it in a plastic bag. Opening the front door and leaving it open I walked out to where the big bins were to dispose of this bag full of litter. Afterwards I made my way back to the house.

I walked through the front door. And as soon as I made it in to the hallway the front door instantly slammed behind me. The sudden unexpected noise made me jump a mile and I spun on my heel to look at it.

I froze.

I trembled.

Standing in front of me was a person who must have sneaked in whilst I went to the bins and hid behind the open door as I entered.

It was a man.

"Hello Kimberley" he said in a dark husky voice.

And as soon as he spoke I fell on to my knees on the floor in shock.

***********************************************************************************TOBY'S POINT OF VIEW*

"Ugh, I hate grocery shopping" I said quietly to myself. As I walked along each and every aisle I bounced an orange in my free hand whilst the other steered the shopping cart. An hour later I had finally finished gathering what I needed and I was at the till paying for my necessities.

Walking out to my car a young boy approached me and looked at me with the biggest smile on his face. "Tobuscus!" said the boy. "Oh hi there!" I responded assuming it was a fan.

"I always watch your videos! Especially your TobyGames one! Is Katibuscus here?"Questioned the boy.

"No she isn't here; she is cleaning right now. Y'know, womanly things" I joked and the boy laughed in response.

"Can I have a photo please?" the boy asked and on cue he pulled out his phone. Nodding I put my arm around the boys shoulders and grinned like a clown at the lens as he snapped a photo. "Thanks so much!" the boy said before he left. It was always nice meeting a fan.

I unpacked my shopping in to the back of my car and plopped myself in the driver's seat. I pulled out my iPhone and decided I would make a lazy vlog.

"Audience WHAT! What are you doing in my car?!" I began in my usual style. "INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS!"

"So today is just a boring boring day for Buscus. I've been doing grocery shopping...BORINGGGG! But I did meet a fan which was a bonus. HI FAN I MET TODAY! Anyway. I hope you all like the Rayman episodes me and Katie have been doing! Well do you? Do you? She is actually back at my place cleaning right oh. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you...she lives with me now! BOOYAA! KERRRCHINGGG! Anyway. I must leave now to see her. Bless your face. If you sneezed in this video bless you. OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS! Then...BOOOOOOP!"

I turned off the camera recording and flung my iPhone on to the passenger seat and began to drive home. The whole way I listened to 'The Sideburns Song' over and over again never failing to sing along.

I pulled on to the driveway and gathered my things. I decided there were too many grocery bags in the back so I figured I would go in to the house first and request assistance from Katie.

Opening the door I called out Katie's name. No reply. I called again. No reply. Instinctively I worried that Katie had left me again.

But then I heard it. Whimpering. Gryphon's whimpering.

"Gryphon! Where are you?" I called. But Gryphon didn't come to greet me; he just stayed where he was whimpering louder.

Following the sound of his whimpering it led me to the kitchen.

I screamed.

Before me lay the scene of something you would see on CSI or any other crime programme.

The whole kitchen was smashed up; broken glass everywhere. The back door was hanging wide open and there was blood on one of the walls and on the floor.

I looked down. Gryphon was sat whimpering to himself with such utter fright showing on his face.

And lying behind him was Katie.

An unconscious, bloody Katie.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* OH MY GOD OH MY GOD WHAT?! I wrote this the same day as earlier chapter and it was meant for tomorrow but I got so excited about showing you guys I decided to upload now. :3**


	23. An Hour Previous

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* I wanted to explain why I've missed two days. Basically my brother is in the army and I NEVER get to see him. Anyhow he came home on a surprise visit for me and was staying for two days. I spent all my time with him because it is rare for me to see him from the army and two days in the longest he has been able to stay in years. So yeah, I hope you guys can understand why I took an unexpected break! Anyhow, let's proceed. PS- This is quite a disturbing chapter, definitely an M.**

Chapter 23.

*KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW*

_-An hour before Toby found her unconscious-_

"Hello Kimberley" he said in a dark husky voice.

And as soon as he spoke I fell on to my knees on the floor in shock.

"Or should I say Katie?" Terry sneered; spitting on my face. With trembling fingers I slowly wiped the saliva off of my face and rubbed it on my now tear stained shirt.

"H-H-How did you...find me?" I stuttered out. I was trying to keep him talking so I could try and think of an idea to ring for the Police or Toby. I figured I should try to begin to stand up so I had a better chance of escaping but my jelly-like legs just couldn't hold my weight right now.

Terry stepped closer to me grinning evilly to himself. "Well that's not a very nice welcome to your Daddy now is it? Perhaps this one will be better". On that note he crouched down and grabbed my face in between his rough hands planting a sloppy kiss on my lips before I had a chance to react.

Eventually he pulled away and towered over my extremely shaking body once more. "But if you must know I've had someone keeping track of you since the day you sentenced me to that shit hole of a prison. Remember Steve?"

I nodded slowly in response. Back when I was stuck in the hands of Terry he regularly had Steve over. I later realised that Terry was providing drugs for him on a weekly basis. He was an overweight man with his arms covered inch by inch with tattoos. He always sneered at me with gaps where teeth were missing which always made me shudder at the sight.

"Let's just say he owed me a little favour" Terry continued. "So who is this boyfriend of yours? I would sure like to meet him. I never gave you permission to date...Perhaps this guy needs to be taught a lesson..."

"DON'T HURT TOBY!" I suddenly yelped in a high voice. I had never been able to talk like that to Terry before in my life and I knew I was going to pay for it. I just couldn't bear the thought of something dreadful happening to Toby all because of my selfish wants and needs.

In reaction to my outburst Terry slapped me hard across my right cheek leaving a horrible red mark across my face. At the strength of his hand I fell on to my side on the floor and burst in to hysterical tears.

"Ooh, so Toby is his name then is it? Thanks for the extra information!" Terry sneered laughing. "But right now at this moment all I am concentrated on is the little daughter of mine. The so called daughter of mine that was DISLOYAL TO ME and GRASSED ME UP!"

Soon I was hyperventilating and any plan on how to escape was immediately gone from my head. On shaky hands I pulled myself up on all fours and crawled to the sofa so I could lean against it. I held my head in between my hands and tried to control my breathing before I passed out.

Terry walked over to my new position and crouched down so he was practically touching me. He grabbed my hair and yanked my head up so I had to face him. I knew he would be finding my tear drenched face and my vulnerability so amusing right now as if this were a sick joke.

"You. Are. Going. To. Pay" Terry informed me leaving a long gap in between each word to make sure I understood perfectly. And unfortunately, that I did.

Before I knew what was happening Terry had a tight grip on my hair again and was dragging me along to the kitchen. "NO! PLEASE!" I screamed but my cries went ignored. He now had me on the kitchen floor with uncontrollable sobs escaping my body.

Terry turned towards the knife holder and pulled out the sharpest one there. He twisted it around torturingly in his hand admiring the way the kitchen light reflected off of its shiny surface.

"You seemed to have forgotten who you really are Kimberley. You're a Morgan- Just like your dear father!" Terry stated crouching by my feet with the knife still in his possession.

"No I'm not!" I screamed "I'm not your family and never will be! I'm not like you!" I was now gasping for air.

Terry suddenly straddled me on my hips and pulled up my shirt exposing my bare pale skin. "Well perhaps you need reminding sweetheart"

I went to scream for absolutely anybody to come and save me but before I had the chance Terry had his sweaty free hand clamped over my mouth to stifle my begging. Then the most unbearable pain soared through my body.

I had been in to self harm before but it was never near as deep as this. And the thought of these cuts not being self inflicted made it ten times worse.

I couldn't tell what Terry was doing but he was carving something deeply in to my skin one by one, letter by letter. I screamed and screamed in to his hand but it was useless. My vision blurred with waterfalls and I was mentally begging for someone to come and help me.

After what felt like centuries Terry had finished cutting and threw the stained red knife to the living room so I had no way of trying to grab it. He used this hand to grab me by the back of my head and pull me up. He yanked me to the big mirror on one wall of the kitchen which was framed in a colourful mosaic pattern. He held me so I could view my stomach and what was carved in to it whilst he still had a firm hold of me.

And there in dripping red letters on my stomach was the name: Kimberley Morgan.

"This is who you are" Terry whispered in to my ear.

I couldn't take it anymore. Without having much time to think about it I kicked my foot back so it hit Terry square in the groin and he instinctively let go of me to bend forward and clutch himself in agony. I took this opportunity to start screaming for help and make my way to the back door.

"HELP ME!" I screamed. I grabbed the doorknob of the back door in the kitchen to open it. I succeeded in opening it but never made it out.

Terry had now regained hold of me and threw me backwards so my head hit the kitchen table with a great force. I fell to the floor.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL!" Terry screamed at me kicking me in the side.

But then he gasped at me seeing something I couldn't. Without hesitation he flung himself out the back door not bothering to shut it behind him.

And that's when I felt it. A warm substance forming underneath my head.

It was my blood.

As soon as I acknowledged I was suffering a terrifying head wound the pain suddenly hit me full force and I tried to cry out in agony. But I found I couldn't.

Instead I felt myself being pulled in to pure darkness. "Toby..." I managed to whisper.

And then everything went black.

And I felt my soul fly freely out of my body.


	24. Beep

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Okay there were so many of you writing such good things about my last chapter and complimenting my style of writing I just wanted to thank you. In both this fan fiction and my other fan fiction I had gotten to a serious part in the story and so many of you reviewed lovely things. You guys make me smile!**

Chapter 24.

*TOBY'S POINT OF VIEW*

I was currently sat impatiently in the waiting room visibly shaking with my head in my hands and tears running down my face. Everything was such a blur. The paramedics and the police arriving; my house being cornered off as a crime scene and Katie being rushed in to the back of the ambulance.

The paramedic performing CPR on her.

I shook my head as if shaking it could erase the awful memories but I had no such luck. I wanted to stay by Katie's side the entire time but the doctors and nurses wouldn't let me. Instead they just pulled me out of the room screaming and told me they would come and find me if something important was happening.

_*Knock Knock*_

The door of the waiting room began to open and I instantly shot up out of my seat expecting a Doctor to tell me something, anything, about Katie's condition. But instead it was two policemen.

"Mr Turner, I'm Officer Berry and this is Officer Nile. We would like to talk to you about Katie if that's alright"

I nodded my head and sunk back in to my seat regaining my original position. "I was at the grocery store when it happened. I offered Katie to come with me but she said she wanted to stay behind to clean. Why didn't I insist? I should have insisted she came with me! This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me!"

The policemen strode over to the seats opposite me and sat down. I figured they were assuming a sitting position to seem less intimidating and more caring. "Mr Turner I can assure you it is not your fault. Crimes happen no matter what any of us do. Furthermore we have witness statements from your neighbour to confirm you were out at the time. We don't look at you as a suspect; in fact we're pretty sure we know who hurt her"

I looked up frowning with sheer anger at whoever may have done this. "Who?! Who the fuck did this to my girlfriend?!" I shouted. I knew the Police didn't deserve my attitude but right now I cared about nothing but Katie.

"Mr Turner I'm afraid there is a lot to explain. Katie is under a protection programme and-"

"I know" I interrupted. "Her name is really Kimberley Morgan and her father Terry Morgan recently got out of prison. She told me everything"

Officer Berry nodded. "Well that gives us a lot less to explain. As Katie was brought in to the hospital it was made apparent that Katie had her real identity carved in to her stomach which is the first big clue to proving it was Terry Morgan who did this. He is also a violent man who was more than capable of doing such acts."

I burst in to tears and stamped my foot. He did this?! I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"I promised her I would keep her safe from him! I made her believe me! I should have let her leave so she could be safe like she said she would! Why did I have to be an idiot and stop her?!"

By now my sobs were uncontrollable. This whole thing was my fault and I could have prevented it if only I let Katie go.

The Officers shared nervous glances between one another and then suddenly stood up. "We can see this is a tough time for you Mr Turner so we will leave you be. But please be assured we are doing everything we can to track Terry Morgan down and put him back in prison again"

I didn't thank them. I didn't see them out the door and waved politely. I cried my heart out instead.

**********************************************************************************What felt like a century later there was a knocking at the waiting room door again. By now I was just sat staring at the blue wall in front of me studying each and every part of it. I was so cried out no more tears could come. Just a blank, shocked me.

A woman walked in dressed in a grey long skirt with a black blouse tucked securely in to the top of it. Around her neck hung a silver stethoscope in which swung harmlessly as she walked.

"Mr Turner" she began "I'm Doctor Basovey and I've been the Doctor in charge of Katie's case"

I stood up and immediately began to question her. "How is Katie? Will she be making a full recovery? When can I see her? Is she conscious?"

Doctor Basovey held up her hands. "Whoa, calm down Mr Turner! Katie is in a stable condition right now. We had to put a few stitches in a few cuts on her stomach but the majority of them aren't deep enough for that. We wrapped a bandage around her stomach to protect those. The main thing is that Katie suffered a head injury when she was attacked. It seemed the incident caused slight brain swelling hence why she needed CPR but was resuscitated quickly because it is nothing we couldn't solve. We had to put her in to an induced coma whilst the brain swelling went down which it has now. We put stitches in to the wound on her head and she should be waking up from her induced coma soon. Other than that she has a few bruises but they will go down within a couple of days. Katie made a lucky escape"

I covered my face with my hands and ran them down my face sighing. "Thank you so much Doctor! When can I see her?"

"Now in fact. You can be the first to be seen by her as she wakes up from her induced coma. However I must warm you she will seem drowsy and may not be fully aware of her surroundings. In addition, when I state she is well enough the police will want to interview her also"

I nodded in understanding. "I'll lead you to her" Doctor Basovey said smiling and I followed her appreciatively.

When we reached Katie's room the doctor left me to be with Katie. A nurse stayed in the room just to keep an eye on Katie's health but she lingered at the back doing other things so she seemed out of the way.

I nearly burst in to tears at the sorry sight of Katie. Looking like a sheet of white paper she lay fragilely on a hospital bed matching her current skin tone. Different sorts of tubes were sticking out of her body connecting to drips and such and it looked terrifying. Part of her luscious hair had been shaved away to enable stitches in her head wound. Her eyes were closed as if she was in peaceful slumber.

But she wasn't in peaceful slumber.

She was in an induced coma.

All because of me.

***********************************************************************************KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW*

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

What on earth was that beeping noise? Was it my alarm? I don't remember having an alarm.

Or did I have an alarm?

I don't know.

What time was it? Perhaps that beeping alarm would tell me.

Wait. I don't remember having an alarm.

Or did I have an alarm?

I don't know.

I figured I should better get up now to confirm if I did.


	25. Realisation

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* You guys never fail to amaze me. And quite a few of you said I nearly brought you to tears! I really appreciate you all. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be turning on my laptop at night to write and upload on a pretty much daily basis. Much love!**

Chapter 25.

*KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW*

If I had to describe what it felt like trying to open my eyes from sleeping I would compare it to trying to lift weights that are almost way too much for you. The heaviness is unbearable and take quite a lot of willpower but you get their eventually.

I must have been sleeping for a very long time.

When I eventually accomplished opening my eyes the sight that hit me was so painful to my vision I had to squint hard. I was greeted by a bright white light that took me a while to adjust to.

Where the hell was I?

Was I still dreaming?

I cannot remember if I was even dreaming or not in the first place.

When my pupils had adjusted to the bright lighting I could open my eyes fully.

"Katie?" said a voice I couldn't quite put my finger on. If my body wasn't aching so much I would have jumped in surprise but exhaustion just over filled me.

"Katie?" said the voice again.

Who was Katie? I didn't know a Katie.

Wait. Why was I with a stranger?! I mean I recognised the voice but I couldn't match it with an identity. Man, I was confused.

Suddenly a figure stood over me and someone's head and neck came in to my visual line. It was a man with curly ruffled hair and the look on his face made him seem like he had not slept in days.

Then it hit me. It might have been one of Terry's men! What about if they had come to do his dirty work?

"You're one of them" I whispered.

"One of who?" the voice replied.

"Don't touch me!" I expressed still in whisper. For some peculiar reason I couldn't bring myself to shout.

Suddenly the figure of another person entered my eyesight. I didn't know who she was either but she was whispering frantically to the man who I could not put a name to. I tried hard to listen to the person whispering in his ear but all I heard was one word.

"Amnesia"

Why was she talking about amnesia? That was a pretty weird subject to bring up.

The man then began to cry and I couldn't understand why. His gentle features which were darkened in tiredness were now also crumpled in distress. What was going on?

But then the woman turned and faced me.

"Hello Katie I am Doctor Basovey and you're in Los Angeles hospital. You suffered an attack at your home and your boyfriend here was the one to find you and call for an ambulance. You have suffered cuts and bruises but more importantly a head injury in which caused slight brain swelling; resulting in us being forced to put you in to an induced coma. Your brain is fine now and you've just came out of the coma. You're currently suffering slight amnesia but soon the confusion will clear"

I didn't reply or nod my head. I just led there trying to recollect my thoughts. This woman had suddenly made things click in my head that I couldn't quite work out.

"Toby" I said at least.

The man who I could finally name as Toby, my boyfriend, leaned over once more and let out a relieved sob. "Katie" he replied.

"I'll give you guys a minute" said Doctor Basovey and Toby thanked her for her thoughtfulness.

All of a sudden it hit me why everyone was calling me Katie. I was given a new identity...I wasn't Kimberley anymore because of Terry. But why was I in hospital?

"Toby, I'm scared. Please hold me. What's happening to me?"

Without reluctance Toby positioned himself on my bed as much as he could and wrapped a loving warm arm around me. He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair attentively.

"Terry got in to the house and attacked you sweetheart. He...he cut your original name in to your stomach and somehow he caused you a head injury. Do you remember baby? Do you remember what happened?"

It was as if his words were the key to the lock inside my brain. Emotions and flashbacks suddenly filled my brain and it overwhelmed me past my limit.

I began to cry my eyes out "I remember" I admitted and cried for what felt like the longest moment in my life.

When I could finally stop sobbing my doctor came in again. She checked my details and decided I was getting on well. She altered the angle of my bed so I could sit up and face my surroundings better and gave me a drink of water. I gulped it down thirstily and Toby laughed sympathetically.

"Katie, the police are here to speak to you about what happened. I feel you are fit enough to do so. Are you up for it?" Doctor Basovey informed me.

"Yes I am" I replied "But I will only do it with Toby by my side". Protectively Toby grabbed my hand and held it tight to show he would be here with me throughout the whole thing.

"Okay" said Doctor Basovey "I'll send them in".

As the doctor left the room I looked up at Toby. He gulped and bit his lip. "Y'know Katie, when I found you lying there I was so scared I might lose you. I can't help but feel like I should have done something and this is my entire fault. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I promised I would"

"Toby" I began "this isn't anyone's fault but my so called father's. You give me hope and I am still glad I decided to stay here with you. I love you"

He leaned down to kiss me softly but we were interrupted by two police officers entering the room.

"Hello Katie we are glad to see you feeling better" said one of them.

"Thank you" I replied smiling.

"I'm Officer Nile and this is Officer Berry. We would like to hear your side of the story please"

I nodded. I knew how these interviews went and what exact information they needed. After all I did plenty of these when I was sending Terry down.

"At 11:00am Toby left for the grocery store. He asked me to come with him but I decided I wanted to stay home cleaning. I'm not making any money at the moment as the police gave me benefits to start with to keep me going in this new city until I was ready to look for a job, so I felt like I had to pay my way somehow for living with Toby. Anyway at around nearly 12pm I opened the front door to put some trash out in the bin. I assume Terry must have got inside when I left the front door open because when I got back in he was standing behind the door. I fell to my knees in shock and Terry greeted me and kissed me horridly on the lips. He then explained how he found me, his old friend Steve Arksworth, had been following me since I made it to Los Angeles. He threatened to hurt Toby so I shouted at him and in result he slapped me on my cheek causing me to fall on to my side on the floor"

At hearing this Toby squeezed my hand tighter and I could feel him trembling.

I swallowed and carried on my story. "Terry then continued to tell me how he was going to teach me a lesson for handing him in to the police. Before I knew it he yanked me by the hair and dragged me to the kitchen kicking and screaming. He left me on the kitchen floor as he pulled out a knife from the knife holder and told me I needed reminding who I really was. He held me down on the floor and straddled me as he carved my real name in to my stomach"

A tear rolled down my face and I took a deep breath. "The pain was unbearable. With every slice I felt burning within me. When he finished he dragged me over to the mirror so I could see what he had down to me to try and prove to me that I could never forget who I really was even with a new identity. Like I could forget! Suddenly on impulse I kicked my leg back to kick him in the groin and he let go of me to curl up on himself. I ran screaming to the back door for help and to try and escape but I didn't make it very far. I managed to open the back door but Terry soon grabbed me by the hair and threw me back on the floor. My head hit the table on the way down and I could feel a warm pool of blood forming quickly behind me. The last thing I remember was Terry running out the back door in fright and me blacking out"

As I finished my explanation I watched as the officers scribbled down on their notepads my statement. I looked up at Toby who seemed so drained.

Officer Berry then spoke up. "Thank you for your statement Katie. We will do our very best to track down Terry and put him back inside again. In the mean time you focus on recovering fully and we will get back to you with any more information. Thank you for your time"

Both colleagues then stored their notepads in their jackets and left the room. As soon as they left Toby burst in to tears.

He held me tighter and I enveloped in to his warmth and cried with him.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that; I'm so sorry!" he repeated.

I didn't reply. I just cried and cried with him.


	26. Are We Going To Be Alright?

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Okay guys, time for me to get all soppy and cheesy. I have major problems with confidence; self esteem etc and all of you guys help me feel better about myself every day. Knowing people are following my story and favouriting me as an author means a hell of a lot to me. And I read each and every review which ALWAYS puts a smile on my face. There are a few of you I want to especially thank (you know who you are because I'm always replying to you by PM :D) those who are reviewing every day with such nice things. You guys make things that bit easier for me. Anyway, less of my soppiness and more Toby/Katie soppiness. ^_^**

Chapter 26.

*TOBY'S POINT OF VIEW*

Katie's last two days in hospital were saddening for me but not as saddening as it was for Katie. Katie hated hospital; she didn't like being the centre of everyone's worries. She spent the majority of her time stuck in bed following doctor's orders and she was extremely fed up by it. On my behalf it was saddening for me having to see her in that state and go home at night sleeping in a lonely bed without her. The police had already had all the evidence they needed and were allowing me to go home.

The first night I begged for Katie to let me stay with her but she refused and insisted I needed a proper nights rest in my own bed. I used this as an excuse to go home and tidy up the place because I didn't want her to come back and see the mess Terry left behind. On entering the house it didn't feel quite like my home anymore. It just felt like a horrific crime scene.

The hardest bit was scrubbing the blood away. At the worst part of it I was on hands and knees scrubbing vigorously at the blood. And what made it worse was knowing that blood belonged to Katie. When I eventually got rid of every trace of blood it felt like a huge relief. I managed to clean away any evidence of the event- it was a shame I couldn't also erase Katie's memories of it.

Or my memory of finding her limp body for that matter.

But after two days Katie was fit to come home. I had bought a big thank you card in which both me and Katie signed for Doctor Basovey and the nurses that were always on hand and they smiled gratefully and wished us a safe journey home and good health. Katie was still slightly weak and held on to my arm as we walked to my car but she carried on all the same and gave me reassuring smiles each time I frowned or looked the slightest bit concerned at her.

Honestly, I was nervous about bringing her home. Part of me wanted her home so bad and to have her by my side again but I was afraid how she would react to walking in to see where all the disgusting things happened to her. By each road and each traffic light we closed the distance between the hospital (safety) and our home (bad memories) and I was growing more and more anxious.

Before I had any more time to prepare for the homecoming we had pulled up on to the driveway. I switched the engine off and turned to look at Katie. She was sat there staring blankly at the house; not moving and not speaking. Just gazing aimlessly.

I spoke up. "Are you ready?"

Katie turned her head slowly towards me. I could evidently view the fear in her eyes but she did her best to hide it well. "I'm ready" she replied.

I got out the car and ventured to the boot to retrieve Katie's hospital bag. By the time I had done that Katie was still sat in the car in her own little world.

I opened the passenger door and held out my hand to her.

"I'll be with you every step of the way"

In response Katie nodded slowly and took her seatbelt off with great care. She held out her hand and placed it in my own as she clambered out. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Okay" she told me "let's do this".

Taking our time we walked to the front door and I got out my house key not taking my grip off of Katie's hand. Without rushing I unlocked the door and opened it cautiously.

I led Katie in to the hallway. She stopped and looked around her...I guessed she was suffering flashbacks. To me she seemed blank but I knew inside her head was a cinema screen of events she did not want to remember.

She began to walk gradually to the living room and I kept hold of her. She stopped by the sofa and stared at the carpet beside it. Nervously I scratched the back of my neck and dreaded to think what she was going through inside her head.

"Can you go with me to the kitchen please?" she suddenly said in a small voice and I nodded.

We walked towards the kitchen and I bit my lip remembering what she said had happened there. And this time as she looked down towards the ground beside the table I could also relate with what she was going through inside her head because I was the one who found her bleeding body there.

Breaking the trance we both seemed to be in Gryphon came bounding in to the kitchen lurching himself at Katie with his tongue lulling out happily. He was so glad to see Katie!

For the first time in a while I saw her smile a real smile. She bent down on the floor and Gryphon climbed on to her lap energetically.

"Hey buddy" she said and kissed his head. She wrapped her arms around Gryphon and nestled her head in to his fur. She held him close and he didn't argue with that.

Wanting to be part of the moment I sat down beside Katie and stroked Gryphon's back therapeutically.

Katie then pulled back from Gryphon yet still holding him in her arms and looked up at me. She proceeded to then rest her head gently on my shoulder.

We sat in silence for a while: me, Katie and Gryphon.

"Are we going to be alright?" she eventually asked.

I sighed.

"We're going to be alright" I replied.

"I promise"


	27. Nightmare To Reality

Chapter 27.

*TOBY'S POINT OF VIEW*

It was the middle of the night when Katie started screaming.

"NO! DON'T! GET OFF ME!"

I jumped up out of my sleep in surprise and shock; looking around for any danger which aggravated Katie.

Instead the only danger was Katie to herself- who was screaming in her sleep.

"Katie!" I shouted shaking her shoulder. Hearing my voice she sat up quickly and opened her eyes breathing heavily. I took the opportunity to put my arms around her and rub her shoulder.

I whispered repeatedly to her to calm her down. "Ssssh. It was just a dream. Nobody else is here but me Katie, sssh"

Eventually she stopped panicking and looked up at me with frightened eyes.

"Please don't leave me Toby, please hold me until I fall asleep again" she begged and I nodded slowly with a reassuring smile.

We led back down again and I held her close. I sang to her quietly to be like a lullaby and it seemed to be working. I sang the first song that came to mind.

"_This song sounds dramatic  
But I'm bad at writing words  
If you don't speak English  
This probably sounds pretty good  
You'd probably think I'm singing  
'Bout some pretty serious stuff  
But in reality I'm singing about  
The lack of stuff I'm singing 'bout"_

Not long after she fell back asleep and was breathing silently. It was picture perfect.

After Katie fell asleep I tried to fall back asleep again but my mind was now over thinking. It was obvious what her nightmare was about. Would they ever go away? Should I tell a doctor? I didn't want Katie to have restless nights each time she closed her eyes. That would be like a form of torture.

_*RING!*_

My phone began to go off and I quickly grabbed it off of my bedside table. I clicked the silence button on so it rang quietly and I glanced worriedly at Katie but she did not stir at all. I sighed in relief and read the screen to see who was calling. In any other case I would have hung up on someone calling so late in the night but the caller ID which flashed at me made it obvious I should pick it up.

It was the Police.

I pressed answer on my phone and tiptoed to the corner of the bedroom before holding the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I whispered to the Police.

"Mr Turner this is Officer Nile. Don't panic but Terry is breaking in to your garden as we speak"

My breath caught in my throat and I tried not to panic in fear of waking up Katie.

"What do you mean?! How do you know that?!"

"We figured Terry would come back to finish off Katie for good so we have been secretly watching your house at night from our Police car. We just saw him climb in to your back garden"

I ran my hand through my hair and pinched myself to check if I was dreaming.

Nope, definitely not dreaming.

"Then why aren't you doing something?!" I whispered slightly louder.

"We will. But we have a plan. Get a confession out of him. Keep us on the phone and hide it in your pocket. Keep him talking and get him to admit to hurting Katie. Once he has admitted it or if he tries any funny business we will rush in and get him"

I screwed up my eyes trying to think of what to do; what to respond.

"This is insane! Why can't you get him now!"

"Well we could but having a recorded confession from Terry will help the prosecution of him and make him seem guiltier. Do it Toby; do it for Katie. You don't have much time to think about this!"

I wanted to think about this. I wanted a day or maybe a week to contemplate the advantages or disadvantages of this absolutely crazy idea but right now a dangerous man was breaking in to my house. I had to do right by Katie.

"Alright; I'll do it" I said.

"Good man" replied the officer. "We are only metres away so don't worry!"

I didn't reply. I just crept to my wardrobe, grabbed a hoodie and threw it on_._

_*CREAK*_

My head shot up and stared at the bedroom door. Terry must now be in the kitchen.

I quietly zipped up my hoodie and put my phone (which was still on call) in my pocket. I took one last look at Katie.

"Anything for you" I whispered.

Without really thinking about it my feet carried me outside the safety of the bedroom and I slowly walked across the landing. I managed to do it without walking on any cracks that creak in the floorboards as I knew the floor as well as the back of my hand- after all I did have to walk across it each day.

I took a deep breath and held it in as I carefully made my way down the stairs. My heart was beating faster by each and every step and I could have sworn Terry would be able to hear my heart practically jumping out of my chest.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and racked my brains for what to do next. I decided to turn on the living room light so I could see well. One half of my brain was telling me it was a stupid idea as I'd give myself away to Terry but the other half told me it would be better than him creeping up on me in the dark.

I flicked the switch on.

The room grew lighter and from across the room stood the man who I presumed to be Katie's father.

"You must be Toby" said the guy in a sneering voice.

I hated to admit it but Katie looked a lot like her father. Same hair colour and same eyes.

At remembering Katie it gave me sudden power to be brave and remember that she was only asleep upstairs. I had to protect her...even if it meant risking myself.

"And you must be Terry" I finally responded.

Terry took a step towards me. "Clever boy"

I leant against the wall so I could be assured that I couldn't be attacked from behind. All I could see was straight ahead of me where I could keep watch on Terry's movements.

"Why are you in my house?" I asked quietly and he laughed before turning his face serious again.

"To finish what I started"

I knew I had to get to the point and force him to make a confession but sudden hatred filled my body.

"You're a total bastard, you know that right?" I scowled; stepping towards him before I had the chance to think about how stupid I was being.

Adrenaline was rushing through me with constant images of Katie lying half dead on that kitchen floor.

"You're no Dad" I continued taking another step. "Most men can be a father but not all of them can be a Dad"

Terry mirrored my movement and took a step also. "Nice sentimental quote there Tobuscus. Yeah that's right; I know all about your so called job. I know every single thing"

I shivered at the thought of him knowing everything about me but I put on an act of superiority and tried to seem like the alpha male. He will not see how scared I am.

"Why did you do it?" I asked and Terry cocked his head to the side.

Suddenly he dug in to his pocket and pulled out a gleaming pocket knife. "What, almost kill Kimberley?" he said distracted by his newly found weapon.

I took a quick glance at the knife but stared right back at Terry; burning my vision through his eyes. I had to keep him talking.

"Well you didn't do a very good job of it did you? And in daylight too? You sound like such a dumb criminal. No tactics or strategies at all"

He raised his knife and held it higher in his hand. He cackled.

"At least now I can get the job done. But seeing as you found yourself in my way I'm going to kill you first before I get to that nasty scheming bitch"

Hearing him call Katie that grew total anger inside me and it took everything for me not to throw myself at him and attack.

"You will not touch her" I whispered under my breath.

"Want a bet?" he said.

Before I had a chance to reply he lunged at me slashing at my shirt. Fortunately it didn't reach my skin and I ran to the kitchen.

On time the front door burst open and Officer Nile and Officer Berry stood at the door along with men in armour and holding guns.

"TERRY MORGAN GET ON THE FLOOR NOW!" one of them shouted.

I could now hear Katie screaming my name upstairs. She must have been startled awake at all the commotion.

Terry turned away from me and faced the Police.

He held the knife up and brought it to his throat. In reaction the police held the guns higher and pointed it at his chest.

"You'll never have me" he whispered.

And sliced the knife across his neck.

I heard a feminine scream and looked up to see Katie standing on the bottom of the stairs staring wide eyed at her father who was now struggling to breath.

He fell to the floor and his body wiggled crazily.

The police in armour and with guns ran towards Terry who was bleeding out on the floor and Officer Nile spoke hurriedly in to his walkie talkie requesting an ambulance.

I leaped around Terry and ran to Katie. I grabbed her trembling body and held her head against my chest not allowing her to look up and see what was happening.

I watched the police in armour glancing at one another wanting for someone to take action.

One of them nodded and glanced at the kitchen clock.

"Time of death 4:07am"

I felt a mixture of emotions.

Sadness.

Anger.

Fear.

Relief.

But overall...

I felt pleased.

Pleased that he couldn't scare Katie any longer.

Pleased he was out of our lives for good.

Did that make me an evil person?

Or a good one?

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Oh my, that was intense! The next chapter will be coming from a year later. I hate to say this guys but I'm now beginning to wrap this story up. It won't happen yet but there will definitely only be a small amount of chapters left now. This fan fiction has been amazing for me and I love all of you who read it religiously. But don't worry...I won't be leaving fan fiction after this. It won't be long before I start another! Anyway. See you next time guys. PS- If you have twitter PM me!**


	28. Where We Met

Chapter 28.

-ONE YEAR LATER-

*KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW*

I glanced to my side.

9:00am.

I turned to look back up at the white blank ceiling.

Today was the day.

The anniversary of Terry's death and all the events that followed.

As I lay there in silence (the only sound that could be heard was Toby's gentle breathing) I reminisced over everything that happened this exact day last year and everything that came after that.

After I witnessed Terry lying motionless on the floor I cried until no more tears could form. It was a peculiar mix of emotions. I was crying because I didn't know how I'd manage. I spent my entire life worrying about Terry and watching my back...and now I didn't need to anymore. It would be like a completely new life. How could I deal with that? I was so used to being afraid and now I didn't need to be anymore. How could I adjust to that?

After Terry's body was collected me and Toby were brought down to the police station to both recall what we knew of the events. We weren't under any suspicion- they knew exactly what the situation was and already knew he broke in to our home uninvited and that Toby was recording a confession. They told me I could go back to my original identity but I declined the offer- I was Katie Myra. Not Kimberley Morgan. Kimberley Morgan was my past self- the self living in fear. Now I'm almost like a new life form.

In the end they managed to track down Terry's friend, whom of which was the one who followed me to Los Angeles and told Terry of my whereabouts. He was taken to court but released on bail. This angered Toby and I but fortunately for us he was later caught drink driving; therefore ending up in prison for a while. It wasn't a very long time but it was enough to teach him a lesson.

Toby always assured me that Terry got what was coming for him and he paid the real price. To him I nodded and agreed with this but silently I believed all the contrary. I was the one who had to spend my whole life suffering physically and emotionally because of my so called father and even when I'm old and grey I'll carry these scars. I'll carry these scars to my grave.

But Terry? He got the quick and easy way out. He didn't pay the consequences- instead he took the coward's way out.

Fool. And I knew from not only his mistakes but my mother's too to know I would never ever treat my child like that when I became a Mother.

Life after that incident was difficult at first but it got easier. In the end me and Toby couldn't be happier and we enjoyed one another's presence. We never argued or fell out about anything.

I never used to believe in true love and soul mates but I definitely do now.

As for a job, I actually ended up creating a YouTube account which later led to me becoming a partner. Within Toby's vlogs and the Rayman series the audience became very curious of me and begged me to set up an account. It was Toby's idea to suggest it to me seriously and make money from it. At first I was very reluctant and felt so many negatives and disadvantages towards the project. But as I read the comments the audience said about me (they even set up a petition on Twitter for me to create an account) it gave me all the confidence I needed to begin.

And now I couldn't ask for a better job.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked over at Toby. He was still sound asleep and I dared not to wake him. He had stayed up way in to the early hours of the morning to edit his gaming videos.

Then the nausea hit me.

As I had done the previous few days I ran to the bathroom and threw up. It was becoming a bit of a regular thing for me and fortunately it had never become apparent to Toby.

When I finally finished being sick in to the toilet I flushed it and leaned against the bath trying to get my breath back. Gryphon approached padding over to me in concern and I held him close to my body.

"I need to tell him don't I?" I asked rhetorically to Gryphon. He just licked my face in response.

"Where are you taking me?!" Toby asked grinning bouncing up and down in his seat. I was currently driving his car with him in the passenger seat and I was leaving where we were going as a surprise.

"Calm down; you're like a little child!" I expressed laughing and to play up to the label he started to bounce up and down in his seat more and more repeating:

"Are we there yet?! Are we there yet?!"

Eventually we were there. I pulled up in to the car park and held Toby's hand as he followed to where I was going.

"But moooomyyyy, I want to know where we are going!" he complained and I rolled my eyes and carried on.

Not long after we arrived at our destination and Toby beamed in delight.

We were currently standing outside Rogue Cafe.

Toby kissed my forehead. "Aww, this was where we met! You're very thoughtful"

"I know" I joked and opened the door for us to go in.

We both ordered the exact drinks we ordered the day we met. Me, a latte, and Toby, an espresso.

Conducting my plan together I chose a table over in the corner slightly away from everybody else and we sat down drinking our drinks.

Toby ran his finger around his mug absently. "I guess you know as well as I do what the date is" he said quietly.

I nodded. "A year since Terry died"

We went silent for a while and I plucked up the courage to say what I had to say.

Now it was my time to run my finger absently around my mug.

"Actually, I brought you here today for a reason. Rogue Cafe is a symbolic part of our relationship and I figured this was the perfect place to tell you"

Toby looked thoroughly confused and I knew there was no backing out now.

Leaning over I dropped an object in to Toby's hands and whispered slowly in his ear.

He didn't reply at first. He just stared straight in front of him without any response before looking down at the object I placed cautiously in to his grasp.

He studied it for a bit and for a moment I thought he didn't feel the same away about the news as I did.

But to dismiss my judgement he shot up off his chair and jumped in the air screaming causing everybody to stop and stare.

"**I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!"**


	29. Pregnancy

Chapter 28.

-KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW-

After Toby shouted this out in the middle of Rogue Cafe everybody in there started clapping and cheering. Being the usual Toby he jokingly took a bow and I blushed in embarrassment. Trust him to cause a scene!

But soon Toby had made it to my side and hugged me close. Tears fell from my eyes and when I pulled back from Toby he also was teary.

"We're going to have a baby Buscus" he whispered and I grinned nodding enthusiastically.

Toby looked down at my stomach and placed a hand on it.

"Hello baby Buscus" he said sweetly to my stomach and I placed a hand over his.

Not caring about the looks of others we were getting we made our way to the till and paid the bill before making our way home.

Toby squealed. "I have to vlog this! And tell my family! And my friends! Oh my god!"

And that was when I realised.

I was finally going to know what it was like to have a _**real**_ family.

**-9 MONTHS LATER-**

"Oi, baby Buscus, what are you doing in there?! It's time to say hello!"

I was now heavily pregnant and pretty much ready to drop. Toby had insisted I should now spend the rest of my pregnancy on the sofa relaxing and that he would run around after me. It was quite sweet really, and I did now get tired waddling around for too long, but I couldn't stay on the sofa all day. It was doing my head in!

Toby was now kneeling by my side on the floor poking my pregnancy bump and stroking it; thinking he could coach baby Buscus out of me.

We knew we were having a girl (we wanted to know so we could set up the nursery in suitable colours and buy girl clothing) but we still had not come to an agreement on a name for her.

"Has she been kicking?"

"No Toby, she hasn't"

"Have you had any twinges?"

"Nope"

"Any pains?"

"Haven't you got a lazy vlog to do or something?"

Toby was more anxious than I was. Admittedly I was tired of pregnancy and feeling like I had to rely on him but I wasn't either in any rush to go through giving birth. On the giving birth side I was absolutely terrified but I dared not mention this to Toby.

He stood up and stretched. "Yeah, I guess I should. But call me straight away if you feel the slightest movement!"

"Yes dear" I said rolling my eyes and pushing myself in to a sitting position on the sofa. I cupped my bump in my hands and stroked it as Toby left the room to go film his lazy vlog.

"Hey, Baby Buscus" I cooed "Fancy giving Mommy a break?"

Obviously there was no reply.

As I heard Toby begin his lazy vlog in the upstairs bedroom I took the opportunity to get up and go to the kitchen to eat a lemon. Since I had been pregnant I took a liking to sucking lemons and craved it regularly. In my own hormonal states I would growl at Toby and order him to buy me as many lemons as possible at the store which he found hilarious. Kudos to him though- he had been putting up with so much since I had been carrying our baby.

As I waddled to the kitchen I grabbed a lemon from the fruit bowl and opened the cutlery drawer to grab a knife. I sliced the lemon in to separate slices and bent down to get a plate.

And that was when I received my first twinge.

"Damnit!" I complained through gritted teeth and held firmly on to the kitchen top with one hand and the other on my stomach.

I managed to straighten up and I looked down to see my maternity trousers were now soaked.

I panicked.

"TOBY!" I screamed "MY WATERS HAVE JUST BROKE!"

Another pain came and I shrieked; feeling suddenly all hot and flustered. Toby was now bounding down the stairs with his iPhone still held to his face.

He stood in the kitchen doorway gawping at me not moving.

"DO SOMETHING THEN!" I screamed at him in pure agony.

He blushed and turned to his iPhone lens. "It's time Audience! It's time! I need to go now; baby on the way y'know? No biggie!"

I growled. "TOBY! GET OFF THAT PHONE NOW! THIS BABY WON'T WAIT FOR YOU TO DAMN FINISH TALKING TO YOUR DAMN PHONE!"

He hurried along. "Right, um, bless your face. If you sneezed during this video bless you. To win a shirt leave a-"

I interrupted him with a blood curdling scream.

"COMMENT DOWN BELOW" he continued shouting over my screaming "ABOUT PREGNANCY AND GOING IN TO LABOUR. TOBY OUT! BABABABADUM SUBSCRIBE! INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS!"

Hurriedly he ended the recording and ran to my side clutching me.

"Oh my god! It's happening! Oh my god Oh my god oh my-"

I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him towards me.

"Pull yourself together Toby! If you hadn't notice I have a baby wanting to get out of my body right now so if you don't mind I would like you to comfort me and get a GOD DAMN AMBULANCE!"

He gulped. "Of course, sorry!"

He grabbed his phone and dialled for an ambulance. He used his free hand to rub my back attentively.

"You can do this Katie! Just stay calm!"

I panted heavily and turned my now sweating face towards him.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO STAY CALM! YOU TRY HAVING A BABY PUSH OUT OF YOUR GENITALS!"

Toby jumped backwards in fright at my sudden anger but then took hold of me again.

"Alright, I understand. But try to breathe! You're not alone; we can do this together"

*TOBY'S POINT OF VIEW*

I sat beside Katie on the hospital back and held my iPhone to my face.

"Intro of darkness then redness then whiteness!" I began in my usual vlogging process.

"I just wanted to let the Audience know that Antonia Antbuscus Turner was born at 5:36pm this evening"

I smiled in to the lens before turning the camera so it faced the beautiful bundle of joy being cradled in her incredibly brave mother's arms.

Katie looked up at the lens looking completely worn out but full of content.

"You heard that right Audience" she confirmed "We really did name her middle name Antbuscus"

I turned the lens back to me and smirked cheekily.

"You'll probably be seeing her on Cute Win Fail next"

Because of course a recording of my daughter would be within the Cute category.

And it was certain she would win for sure.

My beautiful little bundle of joy.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Awww so cute! Just to let you know guys I think I have two more chapters planned then that will be it for this story. In my last chapter I am also going to write a big author's note and a lot of you may even be noticing your name in there! Thanks again guys and REVIEW **


	30. On Top Of The Universe

Chapter 29.

-2 MONTHS LATER-

*KATIE'S POINT OF VIEW*

"Antonia, please be quiet for Mommy! Look, I'll play Daddy's song for you, will that calm you down?"

I was bouncing Antonia gently up and down on my hip trying to get her to stop crying and become tired instead. It seemed Toby's 'Dramatic Song' was like a lullaby to her and she had to listen to it before even going to sleep at night.

Funnily enough Toby filmed a video of him playing the 'Dramatic Song' to her and when she was crying and she instantly quietened down and nuzzled her head in to my neck. The video quickly ended up going viral and was gaining millions. Talk about a famous baby huh?

Toby came bounding in to the room and scooped Antonia in to his arms. She instantly cuddled in to his warmth and calmed down. I sighed in relief and fell back on the bed.

"You know what we need?" Toby announced "we need a break. We've been working so hard lately juggling between work and Antonia and she is in need of new surroundings. Want to go out for a walk?"

I groaned. "I'm so tired Toby. Can't we go tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "The weather is great today" he insisted "it would be a shame to not make the most of it"

I contemplated the pros and cons in my head. At least the adventure would tire Antonia out and mean she would sleep well tonight without any disturbance.

"Where did you want to go?" I asked Toby through interest.

"I figured we could go hiking up the same place we went to when you collapsed" he suggested and I stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you seriously suggesting pushing the pram up there? If so then you're pushing it; I'm opting out"

Toby grinned and placed Antonia carefully in to her car chair before kissing her forehead. "Deal. Now let's go!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled myself off the bed. I ran downstairs to find my trainers and slipped them on. Toby was carrying Antonia out to the car cooing to her and strapping her in securely.

We pulled off the driveway and I leaned my head against the car window. Before I knew it I had fell asleep peacefully to the calming vibration of car motion and Toby had to wake me up when we had arrived at our destination.

I clambered out the car and looked around me whilst Toby fiddled with unbuckling Antonia from her car seat and setting her up in her fold away pram. Instant flashbacks of the day me and Toby first came here played over and over in my head:

_I twirled around. "Wow, it's so beautiful!"_

Last time we came here we were just getting to know one another. And now we had been through so much together and had our beautiful baby daughter. Isn't it amazing how much life can change within a click of a finger?

But this time we came prepared. We had all the baby things, water bottles and lighter clothing. Luckily it wasn't as such of a boiling hot day like our previous meeting here and a light wind graced our skin.

"You ready guuuurl?" Toby asked with a mischievous look on his face and I smiled back as a silent reply.

We made our way up the trail whilst Antonia led soundly in her pram.

"Look Ant" I called pointing in to the direction in front of me. "There's a butterfly! Your very first butterfly! And over there is a pretty birdie. Birdies say cheep cheep!"

The whole journey up we reached higher and higher, and as we got higher and higher the sights became more gorgeous and there were plenty more wonderful things to point out to Antonia in which she had never seen before. It was incredibly sweet to think this would be the first time she had ever set eyes on such wonderful nature.

As we finally reached the top we set down a picnic blanket and sat down on it. Toby had lifted Antonia out of her pram and was cradling her in his arms showing off the surroundings to her.

"It's nice Mommy didn't get a boo boo this time isn't it sweetie?" he asked rhetorically to Antonia and I couldn't help but laugh gleefully.

I pulled out my phone and snapped a photo of Toby and Antonia together in front of a lovely view of the world down below. I instantly decided to use the photo as the background on my phone.

This was my family.

"Shall we ask Mommy our special question now Antbuscus?" Toby asked Antonia and I could have sworn she smiled in response.

"What question?" I asked in curiosity.

Toby ignored me and just stood up to place Antonia back in her pram.

"Stand up Katie" he told me.

I stayed glued to the ground. "Why should I?" I questioned now concerned.

If curiosity really did kill the cat then they would be extinct by now.

"Please" he pressured and I sighed before standing up in front of him.

Toby stayed on the ground and I seemed to be standing over him not knowing what to do with myself.

"Well this is awkward" I joked nervously breaking the silence.

Before I could come to terms with what he was doing Toby rose up on one knee and it suddenly clicked. I glanced at Antonia who was now sleeping silently and a tear fell down my face.

Toby reached in to his pocket and pulled out a velvet navy blue box with gold going around it. Trying to keep myself together I placed one hand on his shoulder and locked eyes with him.

Toby's eyes twinkled in the sun and his whole face seemed to light up. "You took me to Rogue Cafe to tell me about our beautiful baby girl as it was a place that meant a lot to us, so I took the next best thing which was to bring you here to now have my turn to give you some brilliant news"

"Oh Toby..." I whispered with attempts to control my voice from breaking in to sobs.

"We have been through so much together and I knew I wanted you the day I bumped in to you on that hot Los Angeles summer day. You gave me the best things in life: Yourself and our daughter. You both mean absolutely everything to me and that will never change. You are both the light in my eyes and own my ever beating heart. Me and Antonia share a surname- now I want you to do so as well. Let's complete this family Katie. Will you marry me?"

I couldn't control it anymore. "Yes!" I exclaimed and burst in to tears of happiness. I held out my trembling left hand and Toby placed the perfectly fitting ring on to my ring finger.

"It's perfect" I complimented through overwhelming emotions.

Toby now also had a tear running down his face. "As are you" he whispered and stood up to pull me in to a massive hug.

It felt like forever when we reluctantly pulled away from one another.

I bent down to Antonia's pram and picked her up in my arms. Toby put his arm around me and another on Antonia's fragile body.

"I love you both" he told us with pure meaning.

"We love you too" I replied without hesitation.

I kissed Antonia's forehead. "Hear that baby? Me and Daddy are getting married!"

Toby smirked. "Oh, she already knew! We have been planning it for ages"

I inhaled the sweet air and exhaled steadily.

As me, Toby and Antonia stood upon this mountain locked in one another's embrace looking down on Los Angeles below we felt like on top of the world.

As for emotions wise;

We felt like were were on top of the universe.

Or more.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Only one more chapter to go guys! **


	31. The First Day Of The Rest Of Our Lives

Chapter 30.

*THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW*

Who was this girl standing in the mirror?

She looked like a completely changed person from the person she was all those years ago.

Her former image was a frail and unhappy one.

Now she was radiating happiness and beauty.

As Katie stood before the full body length mirror she studied the girl smiling back at her. Her hair had been perfectly curled and held in to place with firm hair spray. Her height was inches taller due to the white glittering high heels fitted on her pedicure feet.

A white strapless wedding dress fitted her body shape perfectly and a black sequin belt wound around her small waist buckled by a black bow.

Below the waist the dress was free to sway as it hung around her smoothly waxed legs.

Katie used to be Cinderella. Used by her family and received no respect.

And now she was going to the ball and marrying her Prince.

Perfection.

"Smile Katie" said one of the film crew as he circled around her to get a full view of her finished state. Katie turned from her reflection and obeyed his suggestion.

Toby and Katie had decided to follow the likes of CTFxC Wedding and have a film crew film their whole wedding for the benefits of YouTube and their fans. Whatever happened today was going to be caught by camera and processed for a wedding video later.

If you had been a guest that day you would have already had the luck to view the ceremony location. Because it was such a beautiful early afternoon it had been decided to hold the ceremony outside. On arrival you would have been greeted by a white arc detailed with flowers curving above you. You would already be sat at your white velvet seat within row after row of many others facing where the main event would be.

And if you really were a guest you'd currently be witnessing the Vicar making small talk with Toby, whom of which was dressed up in a fancy suit. However he still wore his usual heelies and his Tobuscus shirt underneath his blazer. He really was unique.

But back inside the dressing room in the building stood a nervous Katie and Toby's best man; Jack Douglass. In his hand was a lead that was connected to the collar belonging to Gryphon, who just so happened to be playing the role as Katie's father. His coat was gleaming and he smelled like roses; ready to walk down the aisle with Katie side by side to hand her over to Toby.

"How's Antonia?" Katie asked in concern.

"Cute as ever" Jack replied "Mombuscus is looking after her".

Katie sighed a sigh of relief. "Good, I'm glad"

"Anyway, it's your time to shine" the best man stated and he gave Katie a reassuring nod. He handed over the lead to Katie and she took it willingly. She thanked Jack for his kindness and he retreated to his position beside Toby at the ceremony.

Katie was now alone with Gryphon who seemed to understand the situation so therefore was on his best behaviour. He was careful not to get his furry paws treading on her wedding dress as they both made their way slowly down the spiral staircase, which was made of marble.

Katie was growing more and more nervous with each and every step but refused to stop until she was right before where she had to begin to walk in time with the wedding music. She reached her place and looked down at Gryphon.

"Don't let me fall" she whispered to him and he cocked his head up at her in understanding.

One of the musicians had gotten up to wait for Katie's arrival and as soon as he saw her he gave her the thumbs up in which she returned. He proceeded to scuttle back to his place with the rest of the musicians and counted them in under his breath.

As soon as the music began to fill the atmosphere with exquisite notes Katie soon realised there was no backing out now. Not that she even wanted to.

The guests rose from their seats so they could respect the bride and gaze at her expensive dress. Toby tapped his fingers on his sleeve anxiously and anyone would be able to tell he was about to cry from so much emotion.

But nobody was paying attention to him right now.

All eyes were set on where Katie would be walking seconds from now.

Tightening her grip on the lead Katie began to step out in to full view of everyone with Gryphon in tow. Sooner than she expected anyone in the ceremony could now see her and she could hear gasps of awe and small giggles at the view of Gryphon the dog walking her down the aisle.

Katie had previously planned to smile with gratitude at all her guests but all plans had now just flown out of the universe. Right now in this moment in time all she could focus on was the handsome sight standing in front of her at the end of the aisle. This handsome sight was her groom, her daughter's Father and husband to be.

As Katie reached her groom she witnessed a single teardrop fall from his eye. Toby then looked down at Gryphon and winked at him before the best man stepped forward to take back the lead and stand with Gryphon at the side.

Toby held out his hand and Katie reached hers out to take his own. They positioned themselves accurately in front of the Vicar and both simultaneously glanced at their daughter who was being bounced on Toby's mother's lap before facing one another.

"Glad you could make it" Toby whispered to Katie and she gave a small laugh.

"I heard this was a pretty important event" she replied.

And it was time to recite their vows.

"I swear if you drop me I will get a divorce!" Katie squealed as Toby held her bridal style for the wedding photos. They had by now officially made their vows and were now taking photos whilst the staff set up the after party. Before they had been taking photos with the best man, Antonia and Toby's parents and now were just doing bride and groom photographs.

Typical Toby jumped slightly pretending to lose balance and drop Katie but soon laughed it off whilst Katie's racing heart slowed down after thinking she was going to hit the ground and ruin her beautiful white dress.

One of the waiters strode over with a big smile on his face. "The tables and disco are set up and the guests are seated at their places. You can come now"

Toby grinned in reply. "Thank you my kind Sir!"

The camera men packed up their equipment. "We'll go down there and set up so we can film you both coming down the steps" they announced and made their way to where the after party was being careful not to drop their expensive cameras and tripods.

Toby turned to face Katie. "You know what? We should vlog this!"

Katie giggled. "You're certainly right"

Toby reached in to a pocket on the inside of his blazer and pulled out his iPhone. He turned it on and began to record.

"AUDIENCE?! WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY WEDDING?! THAT'S...WELL AWESOME! INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS!"

Toby slung an arm around Katie's shoulder and pulled her in closer. "We're married!" Katie shrieked and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Toby on the cheek who pulled his head back and laughed dramatically.

"Hey, want to go out to the after party and see everyone cheer at us? Well sure ya do!"

Katie placed her hand in Toby's free one and they began to walk to the after party while Toby vlogged. As soon as they reached the after party Toby flipped his iPhone around to show all the guests who were cheering and wolf whistling.

"WELCOME MR AND MRS TURNER!" boomed a voice from the DJ booth.

"WEEEEEEWH!" Toby shouted and faced the iPhone back to him.

As previously planned in secret (so Katie didn't know of the surprise) a member of staff scuttled over with a microphone for Toby. All the guests sat back in their seats and waited what was next going to happen.

Katie looked confused at Toby who picked up the microphone and carried on to film himself.

Toby was actually quite nervous and took a sharp breath. "I know none of you ever see me serious so I'm going to vlog this too. Such a rare moment must be captured on film!"

The guests giggled amongst themselves and someone cheered.

"Rogue Cafe is where this whole experience started. Beautiful Katie was there minding her own business and BOOM! I accidently run in to her causing my drink to spill on her. I'd like to say I'm sorry for that but I'm not. In fact it was the best thing to ever happen to me. Me and Katie have been through so much together that you would have thought impossible. We've been through crisis after crisis and then having a baby together which you would usually think to happen over a long period of time. But not for us. I guess we're just different"

"Of course you are- you wore heelies to your own wedding!" the best man called out and the guests laughed again.

Toby cleared his throat. "Katie and Antonia mean every single thing to me. You know those old clichés where people say they would die for the person they loved? Well I really understand that cliché now. And now I want to spend the rest of my life with them by my side. I want to grow old with Katie whilst we watch Antonia grow. We want to laugh through her toddler years, stress through her teenage years and do the same for her children. We want to do it together"

Toby looked in to his iPhone which was still filming. "I want to thank the Audience for everything. You guys will always be the foundation to my success. Because of you guys I made a dream job become a career within reality and I couldn't thank you enough. You guys have dedicated years to watching the random crap I put on the internet and never fail to amaze me. You've seen me through my building of popularity on YouTube, having a child and now getting married. No matter what I do you guys are always there to share a piece of my life with"

Toby turned back to look at his guests. "All of you here have supported me through my YouTube career. In fact the majority of you are friends I made on YouTube!"

Massive whoops came from the crowd of YouTube lovers and Katie giggled.

"Which is why I now want you all to help me end my vlog in the typical lazy vlog way. You ready guys?"

"3...2...1"

"OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS" shouted each and every guest.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" they all screamed.

Toby pressed end on the recording of his vlog and Katie took that hand again.

"So thank you all for coming guys" Toby announced and Katie nodded in agreement.

"Thank you helping us celebrate the beginning of the rest of my family's life"

And everyone cheered and applauded.

Toby took Katie's face in his hands and kissed her deeply before pulling away and facing their guests.

So if you're ever in Los Angeles, remember to pop in to a little cafe on the high street where you can watch the world go by.

Because in that little cafe great things happened.

And maybe the same will happen for you.

In Rogue Cafe.


	32. AUTHOR'S SPEECH!

***AUTHOR'S SPEECH***

**FROM THE DAY THIS STORY ENDED (17/9/2012) I'VE HAD IN TOTAL:**

**FAVS: 26 FOLLOWS: 40 TOTAL VIEWS: 9,246. INCREDIBLE!**

**Did you like the ending? I hope you did because it took me many days to write! I wanted it to be perfect for you all.**

**Admittedly I shed a tear when I finally finished the last sentence; simply because I've put so much work in to this story and received a lot of love in return.**

**In fact; there are a couple of people I want to thank:**

**X Vanity Insanity x: One of my most dedicated reviewers. You have been following my story chapter after chapter and never fail to make me smile. Thank you.**

** .58152: You're also a regular reviewer and never fail to make me smile. I'm also really glad I inspired you to begin your own Tobuscus fan fiction- keep it up! Thank you.**

**Casbuscus: I love your constant reviews. Again you also never fail to make me smile and I appreciate you religiously reading my work. Thank you.**

**Lugrpa: You always seem so excited in your reviews its fantastic. You're awesome you really are. Thank you.**

**Woolhatchick393: Whenever you review you always write positive things and I like how you tell me what parts you liked the most. Thank you.**

**But overall thank you to absolutely ALL OF YOU who have followed, favourite and reviewed anything. You are all what made me go on with this story. At times I didn't feel like doing this story anymore but you all kept me going with it and I genuinely appreciate it.**

**It's going to be so weird not writing this story anymore. But no fear! I'm not leaving fan fiction forever. I have another story going on which is a Danisnotonfire fan fiction which is soon to come to an end at some point. In a week or so I will also be beginning a PHAN FICTION (amazingphil and Danisnotonfire) which has already got the prologue published on here. Lastly I have a Tobuscus/Olga Kay one shot and a Danisnotonfire/AmazingPhil one shot.**

**Follow me on Twitter and let me know you read my work and I'll follow back! BrionyBea**

**That's it!**

**OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS.**

**Goodbye. **** X**


End file.
